The Red Hunters
by GundamWingFanatic90
Summary: AU, sequel to Pillar of Strength. A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? PG 13.
1. CHAPTER 1

_**Prologue and Chapter One submitted 10-11-07.**_

_**Alright, I got it out a week late. I'm sorry about that, but I had a bit of trouble writing and finding the ending again. I've been writing out of a notebook of late (since school restarted), and it's been a bit tough trying to get this thing written and published between my schoolwork and projects. But without further ado, here are the prologue and chapter one of **__**The Red Hunters!**_

_**Summary: A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and language.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

**_

_**THE RED HUNTERS.  
**__Book Two in the __IAUR MIN__ Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90.

* * *

_

_PROLOGUE._

"_Wow, that was quite a story, old one!" A deep chuckle resounds through the wooded hall._

"_Aye, it was indeed," a lilting tenor voice says. "And there are many more where it came from."_

"_Really?! Tell us another story, old one!" Another chuckle._

"_Alright. Valar, for someone who is over one hundred years old, you act very young at times." An embarrassed huff, and then the deeper chuckles of another male resound._

"_So what happened after you met Maedhros and discovered his true identity?" The hall echoes with a mirthless laugh._

"_You truly want to know? It was a dim time in my life; not as dark as those to come, but grim nonetheless. You are certain?"_

"_Yes! Why would we not desire to learn about our predecessors?"_

"_Then so be it. This tale takes place several weeks after the story that I just finished. I had just turned the fine young age of seventy-eight, and the winter that followed still holds a place in my heart of both darkness and joy…"

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 1._

Legolas Thranduilion pinched himself firmly underneath the table. _How_, exactly, had he managed to get into this mess, again?

"And, Hîr-nin, the men of Laketown again desire to meet with you to discuss the trading problems…" He bit back a yawn with half a will. The elf that was speaking had a droning voice that stated that he wanted nothing more than to be doing something else than what he currently was. Legolas secretly concurred with him.

It had started that morning when Thranduil had said to Legolas that he should, to increase his knowledge of the goings-on of Mirkwood, sit in on the meeting that would take place later that day. Legolas had reluctantly agreed, and when the meeting had come around, he found himself seated at his father's side. Currently he was forcing himself to stay awake.

"Sire, what should we do about the food stores?" another counselor was asking. It was something about the elves' food for the coming winter. Legolas sighed inwardly. Would this meeting never end? He heard his father give a reply, and then Thranduil was adjourning the meeting. Legolas stood when his father did, bowed to those that were assembled, and then the two of them took their leave of the hall. Once they were out of sight and earshot, Legolas turned respectfully amazed eyes on Thranduil.

"How do you manage to stay _awake_ at these meetings, Ada?!" the prince exclaimed incredulously. Thranduil chuckled and winked at Legolas.

"_That_, my son, is my secret," he replied jovially. Legolas scowled at his father, but sighed at length.

"I am going to find Naneth," he said. Thranduil nodded with a small smile.

"Have fun," he recommended. Legolas smiled wryly before walking off, leaving a chuckling Thranduil in his wake.

He found his mother in the back gardens, singing softly with her hands resting on her heavily swollen belly.

"Naneth!" called Legolas in greeting. "Mae govannen, Hîril-nin!" Andiach's lips quirked into a radiant smile, and she looked over to her son as he approached.

"Mae govannen, ion-nin," she said. "I see you've finally escaped that torturous political death-trap of a meeting, then." They shared a hearty laugh and Legolas sat down before her on the ground beneath the willow tree. He dipped his hand in the small, clear creek that ran around the border of the garden, playing in the water. Andiach's smile grew.

"Ai!" she exclaimed, nudging her son a bit. "I've not seen you play in the water like that since you were but an elfling!" She giggled some. "And such a long time ago it was!" Andiach fell silent, toying tenderly with a lock of her son's golden hair. Finally she patted the spot next to her.

"Come here, tithen-las-nin," she commanded gently. Legolas did as he was told, and she put an arm around his shoulders.

"Please forgive me for sounding as though I am a wistful old woman," Andiach said, "but I can still recall sitting here in this very spot with you in my arms as you nursed." She paused, her eyes somewhat glazed in bittersweet remembrance. "Ai, those times are long past that you could sit in my lap and practice your braiding on my hair. How big you have become!" Suddenly she stopped and then laughed. "Truly! Few are the times when I feel my age, and fewer are the moments that I truly realize that you are no longer simply my baby anymore." Legolas offered Andiach a reassuring smile, and returned her half-embrace.

"Mother, I shall always be your baby, if you wish it," he told her, and then his voice was teasing. "A very overgrown baby, perhaps, but a baby nonetheless." And they laughed again. Suddenly a thought hit the Prince of Mirkwood, and he leapt to his feet.

"Nana, would you care to go for a ride through the forest?" he asked. "I know naught of you, but I have been cooped up inside a stuffy meeting room all day long, and the trees are calling my name! Care to join me?" Andiach's face lit up, and then she frowned slightly. Legolas noticed this. "I am sure that we can avoid Ada for a few hours. He keeps you in too much, even for your pregnancy. I am sure that you shall be alright." He smirked, deciding to play it up a bit. "Besides, you shall be in my company. I shall protect you, Nana!" And he said it so like he used to that Andiach had to laugh and agree.

"Alright, alright!" she exclaimed. "I concede defeat. Simply allow me to put some different clothes on, and I shall be with you shortly." Legolas helped her to her feet and held onto her arm as she steadied herself. She glanced at him, and then a mischievous glint alit in her silver eyes. "Mayhap you should invite your friend Abriel along?" Legolas shook his head ruefully.

"Nay, Abriel is on patrol this evening," he said. "She is traveling the western borders for a few weeks." Andiach sighed mournfully, but nodded nonetheless, and they headed inside. There they parted ways, Legolas heading to the stables for their horses and Andiach heading to her and Thranduil's chambers to change her clothes.

Within moments they had met back in the courtyard. Legolas had his mare, Himring, and his mother's mare, Sirion, standing near him. They were prancing in anticipation of the pending ride. Sirion was tossing her head slightly. Obviously the elves were moving too slowly for her tastes. Andiach laughed and reached out to pet the mare on the head.

"Aye, mellon-nin, you shall have your ride soon," said the queen. "Be patient a little longer, and allow me to mount up. I am sorry that you shall not be able to run as quickly as you like, but it will not be long, now, before you are able to once more." Sirion whickered a bit, but calmed and even knelt so that the heavily pregnant queen could mount side-saddle. Legolas smiled at the sight of his mother's nearly glowing face, rosy from Legolas' brother or sister growing in her womb. But he shook it off and mounted his own horse. Then they were off.

* * *

Legolas laughed gaily as Himring ran along the forest trails. She was obviously ecstatic to be going out, having been cooped up inside all day long as he had been. Not far behind him, Andiach was following, Sirion taking a somewhat slower pace to accommodate the need for a gentler ride. Andiach smiled at her son's merriment, grateful for this chance for them to cut loose and be themselves away from the court for a little while. Also laughing, she watched as Legolas checked his mount, turning her so that he could double back to his mother.

"Nana!" Legolas called. "Are you having fun, yet?" Andiach grinned at him, their toothy smiles identical.

"Aye!" she replied. "Just seeing you laugh and smile so much is enough for me." _There has been far too little of it of late_, she added silently. Unheeding her unspoken words, the prince of Greenwood turned around again and kicked Himring into a trot once more.

Andiach laughed as her son raced his horse ahead a few meters before slowing. The sun shone down through the leaves of the trees in shafts, and a green glow bathed them in its gentle light. Everything about this ride was perfect.

Then her senses began to prickle in warning, and shock was her only emotion as an arrow whizzed by her head, clipping her cheek.

"Legolas!"

She screamed as the projectile buried itself in the trunk of a tree, where her son's head had been just an instant before. Andiach turned pale, seeing the black, dirty shaft quivering there. Orcs!

"Naneth!" shouted Legolas. She gritted her teeth and urged Sirion into a full gallop, darting forward and ducking as another arrow flew over her head.

"Legolas!" she called. "Run!" He frowned and did as she told him, beginning his run as she passed him. Together they galloped through the trees, the orcs hot on their heels. Andiach could hear the growls and snarls of wargs behind them, and knew that, in the forest, they would not be able to outrun the fell beings.

"Ion-nin!" She glanced up into the trees, searching for one with branches low enough to grab onto. "Nan yrne!" She saw him nod, and when they came to a suitable spot, Andiach extended her hand and swung up into the tree as best she could. Sirion kept running as her mistress left her back, Himring following her when Legolas launched into his mother's tree straight from the horse's back. The prince helped the queen to clamber into the boughs of the sturdy oak, and together they scrambled up into the highest branches, where Andiach promptly sat down with her back against the trunk, clutching her abdomen and panting. Legolas looked worriedly at his mother, praying that she would be alright. Then he took his bow from his quiver and nocked an arrow to it.

He fired.

The death scream of an orc answered his shot, and in one motion he drew another arrow, nocked it, and shot once more. Another scream. The process repeated itself. And all the while, Andiach struggled behind him, her labored breaths telling her son that she was both alive and in serious physical trouble. Things were not looking good.

* * *

_**I seem to have a habit of making my first chapters end in cliff-hangers... Lots of vocab!**_

**_Hîr-nin_**_ – Literally 'my lord'. Used as a sign of great respect.__  
_**_Ada_**_ – Dad/Daddy. Affectionate term.__  
_**_Naneth_**_ – Mother. Affectionate term, but bestowing more respect.__  
_**_Mae govannen!_**_ – 'Well met!' A traditional Sindarin greeting.__  
_**_Hîril-nin_**_ – Literally 'my lady'. Used as a sign of great respect.__  
_**_Ion-nin_**_ – Literally 'my son'.__  
_**_Ai!_**_ – The equivalent of 'Ah!'. All-purpose expressive word.__  
_**_Tithen-las-nin_**_ – Rough translation is 'My Little Leaf'. Andiach's affectionate nickname for her eldest son, Legolas. Legolas is derived from 'las', meaning 'leaf'.__  
_**_Nana_**_ – Mom/Mommy. Affectionate term.__  
_**_Himring_**_ – Roughly 'Ever-cool'. The name of Maedhros' stronghold in Beleriand in the Silmarillion. Used here as the name of Legolas' mare.__  
_**_Sirion_**_ – 'The Great River'. River that divided East and West Beleriand in the Silmarillion. Used here as the name of Andiach's mare.__  
_**_Mellon-nin_**_ – 'my friend'.__  
_**_Nan yrne!_**_ – Roughly meaning 'To the trees!'_

**_So much to do, so little time! I've taken time out of writing a speech for English to post this. I have to go, but as always, feedback is much appreciated. Thank you!_**

**_Next chapter will be posted 10-18-07._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	2. CHAPTER 2

_**Chapter Two submitted 10-18-07.**_

_**It's been another week, and I've got an orchestra concert to patricipate in tonight. I also must warn you that the Elvish in here isn't really Tolkien Elvish. It's a semi-good imitation that I found online and that I'm only using because I can't speak Elvish myself. Sorry! Hope you all like it, and I hope that it meets your expectations, short though it is. Now for chapter two!**_

_**Summary: A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and language. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

**_

_**THE RED HUNTERS.**__**  
**__Book Two in the __IAUR MIN__ Series.__  
__By GundamWingFanatic90.

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 2._

The arrows were flying through the air. Some were beautifully made, with an elven touch to them, and flew straight and true every time. The others were black, grimy, and crooked, their feathers large, and as dark as the shafts. These were the weapons of the orcs.

Another death-blow was dealt by the elven archer in the tree, this time to a warg. Legolas was growing more concerned by the second. His mother still had not regained her breath, and she was clutching her swollen belly as though she was in pain. Again he glanced at her, taking cover by pressing himself to the trunk of the tree.

"Naneth! How do you fare?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Baw, I do not," she replied, using a strange mixture of Sindarin and Adûnaic. His brow creased at the thought that she could not seem to speak straight, but he brushed it off when an arrow nearly clipped his ear, and shot another one of their attackers down. That was when disaster struck.

There was a 'thunk!' and Andiach gasped before crying out helplessly. Legolas looked over at her and paled dramatically to see that there was an orcan arrow buried in her left shoulder.

"Naneth!" he yelled, but when yet another arrow whizzed by his head, he turned back to his shooting. Glancing around, he counted another twelve orcs still alive, and he cursed. Legolas looked mournfully to his mother, and as their eyes met, their gazes conveyed their sadness and pain.

"Im meleth le, naneth," he whispered. "Ever is thy sight a joy, and ever shall it be. I shall see you on the white shores." Andiach smiled painfully back at him.

"Anim meleth le, ion-nin," she replied. "Agorech vae. I know your strength in battle, ion-nin." She swallowed thickly. "Be careful, hên vuin-nin." He nodded.

"Today was a good day to die," he murmured. "May the Valar protect you."

"And you, as well, Legolas." He gazed at her one last time, and then, firing off his final arrow, he drew his knives and leapt down into the fray, shouting,

"Gurth an chyth vîn!" as he descended upon them. Two were dead before he hit the ground, but then the others were attacking with a vengeance.

Legolas whirled and slashed, cutting one orc down only for another to take its place. There seemed to be no end to them though he knew that there were only eight or so left. He twirled, parrying an overhead strike and cutting the attacker's throat; completing his spin, he gutted another and blocked a cut aimed for his abdomen. He felt the air move behind him, and dodged to the right as another enemy directed a blow to his back, missing him by inches. The prince wasted no time in killing both of the orcs that had attacked him.

"Crist vîn ristathar i thainn cyth vîn!" came a sudden cry from a chorus of voices. An arrow flew through the air to embed itself into the head of an orc, and then a pair of red-haired blurs spun into the fray. Legolas grinned, simply relieved to have aid, and echoed their battle cry, renewing his own offensive with an effectiveness that had only increased now that hope had been put back into his heart.

Within a few frenzied moments, the orcs were all dead. Legolas wiped his brow. He turned to the tree that his mother was hidden in, and called up to her,

"Naneth! Come down!" He searched for her among the boughs, but could not find her. "It is safe!" When she still did not reply, he became very concerned, and glanced to the elves that had saved his life. He was surprised to see Halrana Ruinion approaching him, a red-haired pair of twin elves following behind him.

"I am worried for my mother," Legolas said to them. "I shall return soon." Without waiting for their replies, he scrambled up the tree again, making a beeline for where he had left his mother. When he found her he paled considerably.

Andiach was deeply unconscious, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow. The wound in her shoulder was bleeding at a rapid rate, and Legolas could see black staining the red that was soaking her riding dress. He swallowed and set to work.

First he pulled out the arrow that had pinned her to the tree. The oak groaned in pain and worry as he removed the evil weapon, and he reassured himself and the tree that Andiach would be alright, using soft words whilst he gathered his mother's limp form to his chest and began to climb down. The oak shifted its branches to make the trip easier for the elf, for which he sent it waves of gratitude before continuing down. When his feet touched the ground he found his arms free and that he was being put onto a horse, a strong body climbing up behind him.

"Everything will be fine, valiant one," said a lilting tenor voice. A short, piercing whistle cut through his thoughts, but he registered little more in the haze that was left in the wake of the adrenaline rush that accompanied the fight-or-flight response his body had reacted with. The dull sound of hoof-beats entered his brain, and then everything else faded to a blur.

* * *

_**Time for more vocab, now!**_

**_Naneth_**_ – Mother. Affectionate term, but bestowing more respect.__  
_**_Baw_**_ – Sindarin for 'No'.__  
_**_Im meleth le_**_ – Roughly 'I love you'.__  
_**_Oio naa elealla alasse'_**_ – Roughly 'Ever is thy sight a joy'.__  
_**_Anim meleth le_**_ – Roughly 'And I love you'.__  
__**Agorech vae**_ _– Roughly 'You did well'.__  
_**_Ion-nin_**_ – Literally 'my son'.__  
__**Hên vuin-nin**_ – _Roughly 'My beloved child.'__  
__**Gurth an chyth vîn**_ – _Roughly 'Death to our enemies!'__  
__**Crist vîn ristathar i thainn cyth vîn**__ – Roughly 'Our swords will cleave our foes' shields!'_

**_And so the plot develops and thickens, all in one chapter. I am so evil... Mu hu ha ha ha ha ha!_**

**_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! These include: _****_Slayer3, _****_LovewithWars, _****_Anoriel of Gondor_****_, and _****_Calenlass Greenleaf1_****_. You all are so awesome! Hugs for everyone, and then I'll try to come down from the post-review-reading high. You all are so nice!_**

**_Next chapter will be posted 10-25-07._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	3. CHAPTER 3

**_Chapter Three submitted 11-1-07._**

**_There was a gap of a week here, for which I apologize. Chapter two has been edited so that there is no Grelvish (yuck!) and this chapter has been edited, as well. Chapter four needed no editing, luckily, so here you go with chapter three and a double-update chapter four!_**

**_Summary: A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and language. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_THE RED HUNTERS.  
_**_Book Two in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90. _

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 3.

When Legolas came to his senses, it was to the face of one Halrana Ruinion, his black hair pulled back into a low ponytail and his grey eyes glinting in amusement and relief.

"Ah, so he decides to grace us with his consciousness at last," he quipped. Legolas stared at him for a moment before the memories of what had occurred came rushing back to him, and he bolted upright on his cot like a released bowstring.

"Naneth!" he exclaimed. "How is she?!" Halrana frowned and pushed the prince back down into a laying position.

"Now, I'll have none of this," Halrana said sternly. "You'll not be getting up until I'm sure that you will not pass out again." Legolas agitatedly brushed the older elf's hands away.

"And I shall not stand for this, Maedhros Fëanorion!" he nearly shouted, causing Halrana to freeze. "I was merely weary earlier! Now tell me of my mother! Is she well? What of the babe?" Maedhros' frown deepened.

"You'll not be informed of your mother's condition unless you calm yourself, Legolas," he said. "So steady your breathing and quell your emotions and I shall tell you of the situation." Legolas paused, taking several deep breaths and closing his eyes to get himself under control. In a moment he was as calm as he could be for the time being. Then he looked steadily into Maedhros' grey eyes.

"What of my mother?" Legolas asked steadily. Determination flickered in his silver eyes, booking no protestation from Maedhros. But Maedhros was not the one who answered.

"Your mother is not doing well, Ernil-nin," said a lilting tenor voice from Legolas' left. The prince looked over to find an identical pair of red-haired elves watching him studiously from where they sat on the window sill. Their green eyes drilled into him, searching for something that he could not identify. He scanned their features, noting the strength in them, the colorings, and the resemblance to Maedhros.

"Amrod and Amras Fëanorion, I take it?" Legolas asked cautiously. "Or, as you are more commonly known in this realm, Carafin and Carandol Ruinion?" One of them turned to his twin with an amusedly raised eyebrow.

"Ai, he knows us! You have taught him too well, Russandol!" he exclaimed, and then chuckled, standing and bowing. "Carafin Ruinion, or Amrod Fëanorion, at your service, Ernil-nin. I am Ambarussa by myself." The other rolled his eyes, but followed his brother's example.

"And I am Carandol Ruinion, or Amras Fëanorion, at your service. I also go by Ambarto, but very rarely am I called that," he said. "Together, we are known as Ambarussa to our family." Legolas shook his head, but then nodded in respect.

"And as you know, I am Legolas Thranduilion, at the service of you and your family," he said in reply. Then he turned back to Maedhros. "Now, what is this news of my mother being badly off?" The mood in the room instantly sobered, and Legolas watched as the three brothers glanced at each other uncertainly.

"Legolas," began Maedhros uncertainly at last. But Legolas held up a hand.

"Before you begin, please cast off your disguise," he requested, but it was more of a command. Maedhros blinked before chuckling and closing his eyes. A second later, red spread through his hair like the ripples in a pond, and then Legolas was looking at the elf that he had first met upon his waking several weeks ago after his fall into the river. Maedhros looked wryly at the prince.

"Better?" he asked sarcastically. Legolas nodded.

"Much," he replied. "I always knew that you were lying when you said that my seeing you with red hair was a trick of the firelight." Maedhros' only reply was a raised eyebrow whilst the twins snickered in the background. Then he sobered again.

"As I was going to say," he began. "Your mother has been badly poisoned, and something has happened to the babe that she carries. The healers cannot determine what is wrong, and they cannot cure her of the poison that now attacks her body from the inside out." He paused, gathering his thoughts and studying Legolas' expression. Then he continued in a gentle, yet firm, voice. "I shall not lie to you. Her fate is uncertain, penneth. She may yet fade, though the healers are doing all they can to save her life."

Legolas swallowed several times around the stone that seemed to have lodged in his throat. _Ai! This is my fault!_ he thought. _If only I had never talked her into taking that ride! My over-confidence and naïveté will have killed my naneth, and my baby brother, as well!_ He only briefly paused to wonder where the 'baby brother' part had come from, but then he brushed it off, swiping the sheet from his body and getting to his feet.

"Legolas! What do you think you are you doing?" exclaimed Amrod in alarm. Amras moved to restrain the prince.

"You should not be moving around yet, penneth!" he exclaimed. He tried to coax the prince into sitting back down, but when his comforting words and gestures did not work he looked to his eldest brother for help. "Maedhros, aid me in settling this hot-headed prince down!"

Maedhros was sitting in the same position he had been in for the past few moments, watching the exchange in studious silence. Finally he spoke, his baritone voice stern and not allowing room for protest.

"Sîdh, Legolas," he said. "Havo dad. You shall do your mother no good by running into the room whilst they are tending to her. Unless you wish to make her condition worse, then calm yourself and prepare for whatever may happen." He paused, and then finished, "Dire though it may turn out to be." Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but just as he did so, the door opened and in walked a haggard-looking Thranduil. The king's eyes immediately landed on his son, standing up and appearing to be about ready for a fight, and in two bounds he had crossed the room and engulfed the younger elf in a firm embrace.

"Ai, Legolas, you are awake!" he exclaimed in relief. Legolas relaxed shortly in his father's arms, returning the hug. Barely a moment passed, however, and Thranduil was pulling away, looking sternly into his eldest son's silver eyes. "You were not supposed to be up yet! Why are you out of bed?" Maedhros exchanged an amused and exasperated look with his brothers.

"He was inquiring as to the health of the queen," answered the eldest elf. Thranduil paused for a second in remembrance, and then said,

"She must be taken to Rivendell." He paused again. "Imladris is the only place where she may have the best chance of receiving the proper medicine that she needs to survive. I've sent a missive to Elrond already." He sighed, seating himself without grace or ceremony upon the side of the bed, facing Maedhros and Legolas, and burying his face in his hands. "We shall leave tomorrow once the healers stabilize Andiach enough for the journey." Legolas' brow creased further at the mention of his mother, whilst the Sons of Fëanor exchanged looks again.

"Legolas," said Thranduil at long last, not looking up. "I need you to tell me what exactly you were doing out in the forest and what happened. And I want the whole truth. Leave nothing out." Legolas swallowed with difficulty, knowing that he was going to disappoint his father with this story, but he told the tale nonetheless.

"…And I blacked out from shock and exhaustion on the ride home," he finished a short while later. He paused, observing his unresponsive father. "Adar–!"

"Avo bedo," said Thranduil quietly. His voice was a hoarse whisper, which silenced his son more effectively than anything else might have. A flash of hurt ran through Legolas' eyes as his father sat there in silence. He almost wished that Thranduil would shout and rage, instead of this quiet, emotionless acceptance. After a long, tense silence, the king looked up to his son, eyes flashing in silent turmoil.

"You took her out on a ride?" he inquired, voice a sibilant hiss. "Even though you know that she is heavily pregnant and the shadow grows under the eaves of our forest by the day?" Slowly, Thranduil lifted himself to his feet, forest-green eyes narrowing as he seemed to tower several inches over his son. His flat whisper was a dangerous one. "You knew of her delicate condition and of the ever-increasing danger, but you still took the risk that something might have happened." His eyes guilty and angry, Legolas straightened his back and met his father's eyes squarely with determination.

"Yes, I did," he stated firmly. "I believed that the fresh air and exercise would do her some good. She looked sadder than I have ever seen her when I came upon her by the willow stream out in the gardens, and I thought to lift her spirits with a ride." He was building up a head of steam, now, and gesticulated wildly as he placed a hand on his chest. "It is my fault! I accept that and the consequences of my actions! But I did not know that there would be orcs this close to the palace! If mother dies, it will be on my head for all of eternity! I know this!" Feeling his fury at himself welling up in his breast, the prince spun around and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Thranduil firmly. Legolas glanced angrily back at his father as he stepped out of the door.

"I am going to cool my head before I say something that I shall evermore regret!" he exclaimed. "And I am going to travel to Imladris tomorrow with mother whether you would agree with it or not! Good day!" And with that he was gone around the corner in a flash of gold hair. All was silent in the room for several moments. Maedhros was staring silently at a point on the floor to his left, and Amrod and Amras had their gazes fixed on the walls. Thranduil was glaring after his son, but even his anger faded after a moment and he slumped back into his seat on the bed, head falling back into his hands. The Sons of Fëanor listened in quiet as the king chuckled a few times before addressing Maedhros.

"I've really messed up this time, have I not?" Thranduil asked. Maedhros studied the younger elf for a moment.

"Your son knows that you are grieving," he said at last. "He, too, is grieving, and he feels guilt for what happened to the queen. He is not angry at you, but at himself." Grey eyes turned to look out the doorway. "My brother Makalaurë has a soul akin to your son's. He is capable of forgiving or pitying anyone but himself, and will not accept pity from anyone. Though I daresay that my brother was rarely as prideful as Legolas seems to be on occasion…" Thranduil released a bitter chuckle at this statement.

"It is a curse that runs in the very blood of my family line, this pride you speak of," he said humorlessly. He looked up, green eyes somewhat unfocused. "Tis going to be the bane of us, yet we cannot seem to discard it. And now my wife and son suffer from the effects of it, as well." He blinked when a hand landed on each of his shoulders, and he looked around to see Amrod and Amras standing behind him, smiling slightly.

"Worry not, aranneth," said Amras. "Bereth Andiach is strong for her blood, and is as stubborn as your son is."

"Indeed, she could likely beat Maedhros in a contest of sheer hard-headedness!" agreed Amrod. Maedhros cast his brother a good-natured glare, but nodded reassuringly to Thranduil.

"She shall not give up so easily, penneth," the red-haired head of the House of Fëanor said. "Her spirit and body are strong, and she has a good reason to stay alive. Andiach will not allow this poison to claim her, nor the life of the child she carries." He paused, eyes narrowing slightly. "Even if we must seek help from… _her_…" He fell silent for a moment, brow furrowed, but then shook himself a bit and looked back at Thranduil.

"The three of us shall escort you and your family to Imladris, Thranduil," Maedhros said solemnly. "And I'll not have you contesting this decision." He cast a glance to his younger brothers. "Besides, I daresay that Ambarussa have not been out of this forest for nigh unto three centuries by now. You've no choice but to bring us." Thranduil sighed.

"So be it," he said. "We leave at first light."

* * *

Before the sun was even up, a small gathering of elves was in front the great gates of Thranduil's halls, waiting in quiet discussion for the ailing queen to be brought out in order for them to set out. Among them were Maedhros, who had decided to forsake his disguise, and Amrod and Amras, all standing beside their horses. Legolas was mounted on Himring, fingering one of his white knives anxiously. Sirion and Thranduil's horse, Legolin, were hitched to the wagon that would bear Andiach and the king. At long last, Legolas sighed.

"What could be taking so long?" he inquired to the silent air. Amras chuckled.

"The queen is gravely wounded, Ernil-nin," he said. "It shall take some time for her to dress, that it will." Amrod and Maedhros exchanged slightly amused glances, but Legolas was less so, casting the brothers a scandalized look.

"You are amused by my mother's pain?" he asked, highly offended. Amras shook his head patiently, as did his brothers.

"Nay, Ernil-nin, I am merely amused at your reactions," he answered. They fell silent for a moment, and then Legolas sighed nearly silently, running a hand over his face.

"I apologize," he said quietly. "To all three of you. You saved my life, and the life of my mother, and you have only been witness to anger on the part of myself and my father." He looked at each of them as he said this, and Maedhros nodded.

"Apology accepted, unnecessary though it is," he said. "We all know what you and your father are going through, and so we do not blame you." He would have said more, but at that moment Thranduil exited the palace, carrying Andiach's limp form in his arms. He was followed by the captain of the guard, Thalion, and his head healer, Amandil, who helped him to load the unconscious queen into the wagon. Thranduil then got into the wagon, himself, and then looked out over the assembled company.

"Alright," he said. "Let us head out!" Amandil clambered into the wagon with the monarchs, and Thalion mounted his horse. Then they were off, making their slow way to Rivendell… and hopefully to Andiach's salvation.

* * *

**_So here's this chapter's vocabulary._**

_**Halrana Ruinion** – Name meaning roughly 'Tall Wanderer, Son of the Red Flame'. This is the name that Maedhros Fëanorion has adopted for his disguise as an apprentice healer in Middle-Earth.  
**Carafin Ruinion** – Name meaning roughly 'Red Hair, Son of the Red Flame'. This is the name that Amrod Fëanorion has adopted for his disguise as a warrior of Mirkwood in Middle-Earth.  
**Carandol Ruinion** – Name meaning roughly 'Red Head, Son of the Red Flame'. This is the name that Amras Fëanorion has adopted for his disguise as a warrior of Mirkwood in Middle-Earth.  
**Ambarussa** – The Quenya mother-name given to Amrod Fëanorion at his birth by his mother, Nerdanel the Wise. It is commonly given to both Amrod and Amras as their twin-name.  
**Ambarto** – The Quenya mother-name given to Amras Fëanorion at his birth by his mother, Nerdanel the Wise.  
**Russandol** – nickname of Maedhros; roughly meaning 'Copper-top'  
**Ernil-nin** – 'My prince'.  
**Penneth** – Roughly 'Young one'.  
**Sîdh** – Roughly 'Peace'.  
**Havo dad** – Roughly 'Sit down'.  
**Avo bedo** – Roughly 'Do not speak!'  
**Makalaurë** – The Quenya mother-name given to Maglor Fëanorion at his birth by his mother, Nerdanel the Wise.  
**Aranneth** – Roughly 'Young king'.  
**Bereth** – 'Queen'.  
**Imladris** – Rivendell.  
**Legolin** – Roughly 'Green Song' from lin meaning 'song'. One of the seven rivers of Ossiriand in the Silmarillion. Used here as the name for Thranduil's faithful steed.  
**Amandil** – Roughly 'Blessed Friend'. The Greenwood chief healer.  
**Thalion** – Roughly 'Dauntless'. The captain of the guard of Greenwood._

_**Very long list.**_

_**Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! These include: Anoriel of Gondor, Calenlass Greenleaf1, Thranduil Oropherion Redux, Reiko x 3, a shadow in the dark, LovewithWars, Slayer3, and Elgorane-Evenstar. You are all so awesome, I could hug each and every one of you! I'm glad you all liked this story so far!**_

_**To Calenlass Greenleaf1: I LOVE YOU!!! Thank you SO MUCH for the website with the good Elvish on it! I could KISS YOU!!! (not really, but I think you see the extent of my enthusiasm.)**_

_**To EveryoneWhoToldMeAboutTheElvishStuff: I went back to Chapter Two and fixed the Grelvish into Sindarin, and I decreased the usage of Elvish to bearable levels. I hope that you find it easier to read, now.**_

_**Master Thranduil Oropherion Redux brought up a good point in his review, that the Mirkwood Elves had by this time been fighting the Shadow for almost two thousand years, and that they would know how to treat a poisoned wound. Please note that Mirkwood is east of the Misty Mountains, and that at this time, in 2310 S.A., the Shadow is not so prominent. Also, there is the added complication of the baby that Andiach carries. They wish to be sure that the queen gets the best of care. This is the queen of Mirkwood, too. They have the chief healer with them, as well, and, if pressed for time enough, they could likely make it within a week and a half. They are Elves, after all, and their endurance and overall strength is greater than that of Men. If there are any more questions or contestations, then I would be happy to discuss them. As it is, this is also needed for the advancement of the plot, so please bear with me despite the unorthodox methods. Thank you for your criticism, it was very helpful!**_

_**Next chapter is now up!**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	4. CHAPTER 4

**_Chapter Four submitted 11-1-07._**

**Battle scene approaching!! _Here's chapter four in make-up for the week-long gap!_**

**_Summary: A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and language. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_THE RED HUNTERS.  
_**_Book Two in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90. _

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 4.

Five days passed before the company reached the High Pass, having circumvented the borders of Mirkwood after passing out of it. Andiach the queen was doing well considering her condition; Andiach the elf was suffering terribly. To the eyes of the Fëanorions and the rest of the escort, she managed to appear as a slightly weakened, but still strong, queen. But to Legolas, Thranduil, and Amandil, she was so greatly diminished from her usual self that it caused them physical pain to see her so. By night she sweated and gasped, clutching her husband's hand and keeping her eyes on his to ground herself in the real world. The wound in her shoulder continued to ooze blood and black ichor despite Amandil's best efforts to heal her. All in all, she was doing fairly poorly, and the guilt of being the one responsible for her current condition fell on Legolas' shoulders like a crushing boulder. But the real trouble began when, on the second day into the High Pass, they were ambushed.

The sun had just begun to set, and the long shadows of the mountains stretched between them to cause night to come early. Suddenly screeches rang out all around them. Thranduil whirled about, eyes seeking for the source of the abhorred noise.

"Form up!" Legolas was shouting. "Protect Andiach and Thranduil!" But Thranduil had other plans, as did the orcs, it seemed. The king leapt from the wagon, blade drawn, leaving Andiach staring worriedly after him, guarded by the nervous Amandil.

"Thranduil!" she cried, wide-eyed from shock. He ignored her, slashing horizontally at the first orc that challenged him. The creature was gutted easily, but the next two that charged him were not so simple. Thranduil blocked a horizontal attack and split that orc's head in two as he dodged a vertical slice from the second orc. Then, as the orc was recovering its balance, the king spun around and beheaded it in one fluid motion. His muscles flexed in anticipation of the next strike as he heard another charge him. Sidestepping that one, Thranduil quickly severed its spine above its waist. He parried a sword that was coming towards his head, taking that orc's balance, and then he ran it through on his own elven blade, which was glowing blue in the dimming light.

"Adar!" came a shout, and Thranduil spun to find Legolas coming towards him, drawing and nocking an arrow as he moved. A searing pain ripped through the king's shoulder as he was distracted, and spread across his back, ripping open the stitches that had been holding closed his older wound and continuing on to leave his flesh just above his right hip. A hissing and a screeching gurgle told Thranduil that Legolas had just shot down the orc that had wounded him, but he kept fighting, making his way to his son's side as they both went to cover the wagon more effectively.

"How are you holding up, ion-nin?" asked Thranduil once Legolas was fighting by his side once more. Legolas grunted as he fired off another arrow.

"Well enough," he replied. "And yourself? Aside from the fact that your stitches have been hewn open again, that is." Thranduil managed a small grin.

"I am well," he answered. "I cannot feel the wound anymore, at the moment." Legolas cast his father a worried glance, knowing this to be a bad thing, but said nothing, nocking and releasing his last arrows. He had just drawn his knives when a shriek from the cart met his ears. He spun in time to see Amandil kick the beheaded body of an orc off of the wagon, his chest heaving and his blue eyes wide in shock of what he had just done. His sword, grasped in his trembling hands, was shaking and stained with black blood.

"Amandil!" shouted Legolas. Amandil whirled to look at his prince, who grinned at the healer. "Hannon le!" Amandil blinked, and then a faint blush came to his cheeks at the praise.

By this time, the party had killed most of the orcs, and the rest were fleeing back to wherever they had come from. As the adrenaline rush faded from his system, Thranduil found himself swaying for the second time in several weeks. Legolas managed to steady him, looking with concern into his father's eyes.

"Aran-nin?" asked the younger. Thranduil's forest-green gaze locked onto his son's own, darkened to a shade of royal blue from the danger that they had been in. Legolas' brow creased faintly when he saw that his father's pupils were slightly dilated. "Aran-nin, let us get you into the wagon again." Thranduil nodded hazily, and with Legolas' help clambered into the wagon once more.

Legolas went around, taking stock of injuries and losses. Altogether, they had had no deaths, though Thranduil had been wounded and Amras had taken a stab to the shoulder, both of which were fixable.

"We must continue on," the prince said. "Carandol, come and have your shoulder bound. Then we shall move again." Amras did as he was told and, when he was all bandaged up, Legolas took point position and waved his arm forward.

"Come! Let us make for Rivendell this night!" he exclaimed. The horses neighed, and then with a few commands they were off again, picking their way gingerly through the dangerous mountain pass.

* * *

**_Not so much vocab this time around._**

_**Ion-nin** – Literally 'my son'.  
**Adar** – Father. Affectionate term, but bestowing more respect.  
**Hannon le** – 'Thank you'.  
**Aran-nin** – 'My king'._

_**So many thanks again to everyone who reviewed chapter two!**_

_**I revamped chapter two and reposted, if anyone cares to take a look at it. Again from chapter three, I must reiterate:**_

_**Master Thranduil Oropherion Redux brought up a couple of good points in his review: that the Mirkwood Elves had by this time been fighting the Shadow for almost two thousand years, and that they would know how to treat a poisoned wound. Please note that Mirkwood is east of the Misty Mountains, and that at this time, in 2310 S.A., the Shadow is not so prominent. Also, there is the added complication of the baby that Andiach carries. They wish to be sure that the queen gets the best of care. This IS the queen of Mirkwood, after all. They have the chief healer with them, as well, and, if pressed for time enough, they could likely make it within a week and a half. They are Elves, after all, and their endurance and overall strength is greater than that of Men. If there are any more questions or contestations, then I would be happy to discuss them. As it is, this is also needed for the advancement of the plot, so please bear with me despite the unorthodox methods.**_

_**Thanks again, and I will never use Grelvish again!**_

_**Next chapter will be posted 11-8-07.**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	5. CHAPTER 5

___****__Chapter Five submitted 11-15-07._

**Sorry I didn't update last week. I was going to update last Wednesday, but I didn't get the chance to, and then I was out of town for Thursday, Friday, and half the weekend. Double update! Here's chapter five!**

**_Summary: A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and language. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_THE RED HUNTERS.  
_**_Book Two in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

CHAPTER 5. 

Three days had passed before the small company was ushered into the safety of Lord Elrond's realm. They were greeted in the courtyard by none other than the ruler of the valley himself and his two sons, flanked by Lord Glorfindel of the House of Gondolin and Lord Erestor of Eregion. Of course, seeing the company that was being led in, the welcome wagon was no surprise. Lady Celebrían stood to her husband's left, and drew a soft intake of breath as she saw the unconscious form of her friend and fellow ruler, Andiach.

"Valar help them," the Lady of Rivendell breathed, but she went unheeded as orders were given out to get the wounded into the healing chambers. Legolas was shuffled to the side in the chaos that followed, nearly forgotten in the confusion. He watched in painful silence as his father and mother were taken in, heart falling from guilt. When a sudden weight landed on his shoulder, however, he blinked and looked behind him. Amras had halted before going in to be healed.

"Do not blame yourself," he said. "What happened to your father was something that he risked on his own simply by coming along on the journey. You could have neither predicted nor prevented it from happening." And then he was gone, Amrod and Maedhros steadying their younger brother from either side as he walked into the House of Healing.

Legolas watched the three brothers go for a moment, a faint sadness in his eyes. Despite what Ambarussa the Younger had said to him, he felt in his heart that he could have done more to protect his parents. The guilt that this thought produced ate at his mind and soul, hurting him until finally he abandoned the courtyard for the gardens. He did not show his emotions on his face, but one could see them in his normally silver eyes, now darkened to a navy blue with his grief.

Coming into the familiarity of the peaceful gardens of Imladris, Legolas immediately headed for the safety of his favorite spot. In the middle of the garden stood an ancient oak, flanked on both sides by two of its offspring. Beneath the tree was an ornate stone bench, but the Prince of Greenwood ignored this sitting place in favor of vaulting into the smallest tree before jumping into the ancient oak and swinging himself up into its branches. In only moments he was hidden in the highest branches, invisible to the untrained eye. Left alone with his thoughts, it was not long before he had lost almost all sense of his surroundings.

When Legolas came back to himself at last, the sun was nearing the horizon. He had been drawn out by the sound of voices in the garden below, and presently he peered down through the leaves to see who it was that had disturbed him. The prince's navy gaze picked out a familiar set of heads now sitting on the bench beneath him.

"I know that I saw the prince ride in with the company from Greenwood," one was saying. "He would not have left with Thranduil and Andiach in the condition they are, so he must be somewhere in the valley." There came an affirmative hum from the speaker's companion.

"Aye, that is true," said the companion. There was a pause as they both froze and gazed at something in the second speaker's arms. "Hush, Dan! She wakes!" Silence reigned once more until finally they relaxed again. Legolas eyed them in mild curiosity, wondering why they were keeping so quiet. After a few moments, the second speaker turned back to the first.

"Mayhap Legolas has retired to his room and we missed him?" he asked. The first shook his head.

"Nay, I peeked into his room when I retrieved my knife from my own chambers," he replied. "Naught had been so much as touched from when we arranged it yesterday morn." A frustrated sigh floated up to Legolas' pointed ears.

"Then where could he be?" asked the second person. In answer, Legolas rolled his eyes and, thinking that he could do with some company, decided to swiftly climb down to the lowest branch and lay across it on his stomach, his knees dangling down on either side of the wood as he straddled it. He pillowed his head on one arm and allowed the other to relax, toying slightly with a leaf that was attached to the branch he was on.

"You are searching for me?" he asked lightly, loud enough to be heard by those below him. The pair flinched in surprise and turned identical pairs of grey eyes up to where he was lounging. Legolas forced a small grin as they stammered a bit before the first speaker, Elladan, began to scold his friend, both of the twins turning red in the face.

"Legolas!" Elladan began. "We've been looking all over for you! Why did you not reveal yourself?!" He paused, eyes flickering up to the tree. "…Have you been up in that tree all day?" Legolas nodded amiably.

"Aye," he replied. "I had missed my floral friends and wished to be among them." He arched an eyebrow. "Did you think that I had come to some disaster or other?" Elladan huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Seeing as you seem to be unable to stay _out_ of trouble," he said, "I had half expected to come across the need for a search party ere the night was over." The Son of Elrond frowned up at his long-time friend. "Seeing as you have decided to grace us with your presence, however, there seems to be no need for such a venture." Elladan's companion, Elrohir, shook his head in exasperation.

"Calm down, Dan, before you wake Arwen," said the younger twin. Legolas blinked at the new name and watched as Elladan, still somewhat out-of-sorts, huffed and reclaimed his seat on the bench.

"Who is Arwen?" Legolas asked after some time had passed. Elrohir looked up at his friend.

"Arwen is our new baby sister," he replied. "She is only two weeks old. Would you care to come down and meet her?" Legolas blinked in surprise, peering around the branch with navy eyes to look more closely at the tiny bundle enfolded in Elrohir's strong arms. At first the prince had mistaken it for a small animal or other, but now that he really looked, he could see a small, round face; tiny, pointed ears; and a tuft of raven hair. His eyes widening as his innate curiosity pushed insistently to the forefront of his mind, Legolas gingerly swung down, dropping to land, catlike, just behind the bench where the twins sat, watching him. The prince walked to them to peer over Elrohir's shoulder at the tiny elfling.

"This is Arwen?" Legolas asked, voice soft in wonder. Elladan and Elrohir nodded.

"Aye," said the younger twin. "Two weeks old, as I said. She eats, sleeps, and cries a lot, but she's still our sister." He turned surprisingly gentle eyes on the baby. Together, he and Elladan said,

"We will protect her forever, even at the cost of our own lives." Legolas moved around the bench to stare at his best friends. Silence reigned for a second, and then, sensing her brothers' gazes, Arwen blinked her grey eyes free of sleep and yawned a bit. Her brothers and their best friend stared down at her, the former with affectionate smiles and the latter with slack-jawed wonder.

"Now that she is awake, would you care to hold her?" asked Elladan. A stunned blink was the reply, and the twins shared a laugh at Legolas' expense. Finally Elrohir got to his feet, and, prompting Legolas to hold out his arms, passed his baby sister into the prince's uncertain grasp.

"Ah!" exclaimed Legolas in surprise at the sudden, though light, addition.

"Here, support her head," instructed Elrohir, arranging Legolas' arms into a position that Arwen seemed to like. "And make sure that she feels secure- here, make sure your elbow is underneath her bottom. Now, put your left hand and forearm underneath her back, and lay your right hand on her thigh…" Legolas held stiffly still as the younger twin continued to shift the blonde's arms to his satisfaction. When finally Elrohir approved, he stepped back a pace and stared at his friend holding Arwen. Legolas stood frozen and tense, having never held a child like this before. Elladan and Elrohir laughed at the apprehensive look on the prince's face.

"Legolas, relax!" exclaimed Elladan. "Arwen will not bite!" Legolas scowled at the twins before looking down at the infant in his arms.

"I worry not about her attacking me," he groused. "I worry that I shall drop or hurt her!" But nevertheless, he gradually allowed the tension to flow out of his body until Arwen was cooing up at him, blinking in wonder at the sight of his golden hair. She was reaching up towards his face, inquiring softly as to who he was and why his hair was such a strange color. A small smile slowly spread across his face, and when she grinned toothlessly up at him in return, he knew that his fate would be forevermore bound to her own, and that, just as he would not hesitate to give his life in defense of his kingdom, the twins, his parents, and Elrond and Celebrían, so would he do for this little treasure whose frail body he clutched to his chest. As he silently swore to always protect Arwen, the twins watched with smiles and the sun set on the soothing valley of Imladris, ending a day that was both joyous and bitter. And in the setting sun, Legolas' eyes were silver again as he gazed down upon his best friends' baby sister, and a measure of peace came to his heart.

* * *

_**Sort of short this time. Hope you can forgive me!**_

_**Gondolin** – 'The Hidden Rock'. The hidden city of King Turgon in Beleriand in the Silmarillion. Destroyed by the forces of Morgoth in the First Age.  
**Eregion** – ' Land of Holly', or 'Hollin', the land west of Moria in the Lord of the Rings. Place where the Elven stronghold of Ost-in-Edhil was located and ruled by Celebrimbor, the grandson of Fëanor. Destroyed in the years 1695-1697 of the Second Age by the forces of Sauron after the Forging of the One Ring._

_**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter four! Reiko x 3, Slayer3, and LovewithWars, this means you!**_

_**Double update, so go to the next chapter!!**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	6. CHAPTER 6

__

**_Chapter Six submitted 11-15-07._**

**Here is the other half of the double update I promised. Hope you like chapter six!**

**_Summary: A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and language. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_THE RED HUNTERS.  
_**_Book Two in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90. _

* * *

CHAPTER 6.

Thranduil sat in a chair outside of the healing room where Andiach was being treated, his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He had been treated quickly and efficiently by an apprentice healer and Amandil, and then he was released on the orders that he should take it easy for several days so that his wound would finish healing. Now he was waiting anxiously for news of his beloved.

"Ai, Andiach," he murmured slowly, running his hands across his face. It was the first time he had spoken in several hours.

When the door opened without warning behind him, he leapt to his feet, whirling around to face Elrond as the healer exited the room, looking weary.

"Elrond!" Thranduil exclaimed, desperate for news. "How fares Andiach? How is my wife?" Elrond sighed tiredly.

"She shall live, if she rests for the next week or so," he said absently, and then paused. His voice lowered as he continued, "She began having contractions about half an hour ago." Thranduil paled with a gasp.

"And the babe?" he asked, voice nearly non-existent. "What of the child?" Elrond shook his head.

"I shall not know until the child is born," he replied. "Only then will I be able to examine him or her to make sure that he or she will be alright." Thranduil's shoulders slumped in weariness and worry.

"Then I shall notify Legolas of his mother's condition," he volunteered. "After which I shall return." He looked into Elrond's grey eyes, his own forest-green ones determined underneath his grief. "I wish to be with my wife during the birth, as I was at Legolas' birth." Elrond nodded, a small, solemn smile quirking his lips.

"Aye, and I'll not dispute that," he said. "Go see to your son, mellon-nin." Thranduil nodded and then turned away, walking to the guest chambers. In less time than he remembered he was standing before his son's door, knocking gently on the warm wood. There was no answer. Thinking that Legolas may already be asleep, he twisted the doorknob and swung it open on silent hinges, peering into the room.

"Legolas?" Thranduil's voice rang through the chamber, but received no reply. The bed was empty, and there came no light from the bathing chamber that was set into the north end of the room. Legolas was not there.

Shaking his head, Thranduil withdrew from the room and closed the door, trying to think of where his son would be at this time of the night. He paced back toward the Hall of Fire, and as he passed a window it came to him: The gardens!

With that thought he was walking swiftly and silently out to the courtyard and then into the garden that contained an ancient oak. It was one of Legolas' favorite places in Rivendell, and Thranduil wondered why he had not thought of it sooner. He chalked it up to stress and blood-loss, and when he spotted Legolas speaking to Elrond's twin sons beneath the oak he headed for them with determination in his stride.

The trio looked up as they sensed his approach, and Legolas' eyes glittered silver for a second before recognition sparked and worry darkened his gaze. Thranduil noticed that his son was holding something, but brushed it off. The twins stood as he neared them, bowing in greeting. He nodded to them in reply before turning to his son.

"How is naneth?" asked Legolas. Thranduil met the swiftly darkening gaze steadily.

"Your mother shall live," the king replied.

"And the babe? What of my sibling?" Thranduil paused, wondering how to tell his son what was happening. Legolas took the hesitation the wrong way and paled considerably, turning away from his father and friends before they could see his eyes turn navy once more.

"The babe is dead, then, isn't it?" came his quiet voice. Thranduil shook his head.

"I do not yet know," he said honestly. "Your mother began having contractions half an hour ago. I came out to tell you before I went in to aid her in the birth." Legolas nodded stiffly, but did not turn around. Silence reigned for a moment before Thranduil ventured hesitantly, "I shall seek you out after the child is born?" Legolas looked down at the thing in his arms.

"Aye," he said. The whispered word nearly escaped Thranduil's hearing, but the cool, gentle breeze blew it toward him so that it met his ears.

"Then I shall see you again sometime later today, I hope," he said. With that, he turned on his heel and went back into the house to be with his wife in her time of need.

In the garden, there was silence but for the sound of the breeze and the rustling of leaves. After a moment, Legolas swallowed and looked back down at Arwen in his arms. He wordlessly dipped his head and placed a small, light kiss on the tiny girl's forehead, sealing his earlier promise, before straightening up and turning to Elrohir. The prince returned Arwen to her brother without speaking, and then he turned and walked away, disappearing into the night in ghostly silence. Two pairs of sad grey eyes followed his form, watching until the prince was swallowed by the darkness and lost to their sight. Neither twin missed the foreboding feeling that swept through them. With a small shiver, they turned to go into the house, intent on feeding Arwen and then putting her to bed. They only hoped that everything would turn out alright, for the sake of their best friend's mind and spirit. Both feared what could happen otherwise. And the oak tree in the garden moaned its sad song, a haunting sound that only compounded the other silence.

* * *

_**Another short one, but I promise that the next chapter is much longer!**_

_**Mellon-nin** – 'my friend'.  
**Naneth** – Mother. Affectionate term, but bestowing more respect._

_**Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter four, and I'm really sorry for the delay in updates!**_

**_Next chapter will be posted 11-22-07._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	7. CHAPTER 7

____

**_Chapter Seven submitted 11-23-07._**

**Only one day late, this time! Here's chapter seven!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHILDBIRTH. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS KIND OF THING, THEN PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP READING IT.**

**_Summary: A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and language. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_THE RED HUNTERS.  
_**_Book Two in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

CHAPTER 7.

Andiach arched her back as a familiar agony raced through her body, biting back a pained cry. The contraction lasted only a few moments, and then it ended, and she collapsed against Thranduil's chest, gasping for breath.

It had been a total of ten hours since she went into labor. The process had been rapid after about eight hours, and over the last two hours she had fully dilated and Elrond was giving orders to begin warming towels and heating a knife. From where he was positioned between Andiach's legs, he looked up at her strained and sweaty face, a determined glint in his eye.

"Alright, Andiach," he said. "When the next contraction comes, I still need you to ride it out, but we should have the head out soon. I can make out the child's hair." Thranduil's arms tightened around her, and Andiach heard his voice near her ear.

"We're almost done, meleth-nin," he whispered. "Just a little longer, and you'll be finished." The words were meant to be reassuring, but they did little to aid her as the next contraction lanced through her body and she arched again with a strangled moan.

The pain, the pressure, was nearly unbearable. She felt as though her body was going to snap in two if she had to endure even one more moment of it. _Surely_, she thought, _it was not this bad with Legolas_! No, this child was going to be the stubborn one. She groaned at the idea as she fell back against her husband's chest once more.

"Thranduil," she panted, her voice strained. "I hate you right now!" Thranduil's mirthless chuckle made his chest undulate behind her.

"I know you do," he replied. "But I seem to recall you saying that during Legolas' birth, and we've never had troubles since." Andiach scowled and moved to elbow Thranduil in the stomach, but then yelped as the pain returned full-force.

"Push, Andiach!" ordered Elrond. It took a second for the command to register in the queen's mind, and then she pushed with all her might. The agony grew, and she finally had to release it, in the form of a low, but powerful, moan. Andiach sensed Thranduil's wince as her fingernails dug into the skin of his forearm, but paid him no mind as the contraction finally eased and she again collapsed against him.

"One or two more pushes, Andiach," came Elrond's voice. She could feel him quickly and deftly maneuvering the infant's shoulders one at a time out of the birth canal, so that the next contraction would not break its collarbones.

"Elrond, hurry!" Andiach exclaimed, sensing another contraction coming on. The ancient healer got the babe's shoulders free just as the contraction hit her with a vengeance. She yelled raggedly, pushing her shoulders back into Thranduil's broad, solid chest even as she fought to get her baby free. Beneath her voice there came a small cry of victory from Elrond, and then the majority of the pressure was gone. Elrond was moving away from them, something small and blood-covered in his hands, and an assistant healer was helping to clean her up as she pushed the afterbirth from her womb.

"Elrond?" she heard Thranduil ask. Elrond did not reply, and she, in her exhausted state, began to panic. The babe had not yet given the cry that it should have! Why was Elrond not responding to her husband's inquiry? What was wrong?

Andiach's weary eyes rested on the healer's form as he bent over her child, waiting anxiously for the sounds that would signify the infant's life. Several tense seconds passed, and Andiach twisted to look frantically at her husband.

"Thranduil?" she breathed, her hoarse voice revealing her underlying panic. He met her eyes, his forest-green ones filling with worry as his own hope fled.

"I know not," he said. His voice broke up as he spoke. As the seconds passed slowly one after another, Andiach's breath began to hitch and she fought sobs, turning her torso to the side so that she could bury her face in Thranduil's chest. His arms remained around her, and he took to stroking her hair as he fought his own tears down.

Finally, Elrond straightened up, and as a soft slapping sound met their ears, so did a weak, choking cry. Andiach gave a small sob of relief, but Thranduil clutched her tighter, knowing that all might not yet be well.

"Congratulations," said Elrond after a long moment. "You have a son." The healer's voice was tired and distracted beneath the relief and joy. Thranduil sensed the unease in his friend, and voiced a question.

"Elrond?" he queried. "What is the matter with him? Is he well?" Elrond paused for a moment.

"I wish to monitor him overnight," he said. "He has been weakened by the poison that was in Andiach's bloodstream." Elrond hesitated slightly before continuing, "I hope that he shall be fine, and I shall proclaim such if he survives the night." Andiach's hopes fell with every word, and she could feel her husband trembling faintly as he fought to suppress his own anxiety.

"Until then, though, I shall remain with him," concluded Elrond.

"Elrond," interrupted Andiach. Some of her common background leaked out in the blunt tone of her next words. "Tell me straight out, mellon-nin. Will our son survive?" Elrond's shoulders slumped and he turned to them. His face was haggard, and the bundle in his arms was still, frighteningly so to the second-time-new parents.

"Honestly, Andiach, I do not know," came the tired reply. Andiach's face twisted slightly in physical exhaustion and emotional pain, but after a single sniffle she dried her eyes and extended her arms to her friend. Her left arm trembled faintly, but she forced it to remain in position.

"Elrond, may I hold my son?" she asked. Elrond's features softened a bit, a small smile quirking the edges of his mouth.

"Aye, I think that that is safe," he said. He gently shifted the child in his arms and, with all the care in the world, passed the boy to his mother. As she settled her new son against her breast, Andiach drew a shaking breath and pulled the blanket further away from the infant's face for a better look.

"Ai," she heard Thranduil breathe. She inwardly agreed with his sentiments.

The child had a heart-shaped face and pudgy cheeks that were red and splotchy from the stress of the birthing, but at the moment he was one of the most beautiful and welcomed things that Andiach could ever remember seeing. That feeling was further emphasized when compared to the uncertainty that had ruled the past week.

Downy black hair tufted the infant's head, a gift inherited through her from her own father. The tiny mouth was quirked upwards faintly at the corners, and made the baby seem as if he was smiling. A small nose, perfectly shaped and resembling Thranduil, completed the look of innocence.

A knock at the door startled Andiach back into reality, and she faintly realized that Thranduil had buried his face into the crook of her neck and was weeping hoarsely and quietly in the joy that he felt. The queen of Greenwood noticed that her legs had been covered with a blanket, and Elrond was wiping his hands and arms down with a fresh towel as he went to answer the door.

The visitor was Glorfindel, who peeked around the doorframe into the room, his eyes alighting on his friends.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but we were all hoping for some news," he said. Elrond smiled at the other elf lord.

"Come in and see for yourself," he said. Glorfindel smiled and stepped into the room, leaving the door partially open behind him as he crossed over to the bed upon which Andiach lay. Glancing to Thranduil, the half-Vanyar peered down at the face that was visible among the swaddling.

"Ai, he's beautiful!" Glorfindel gasped. "Congratulations to both of you!" Andiach smiled up at her friend, but her eyes were guarded. The Balrog Slayer noticed this look.

"What is the matter?" he asked turning concerned immediately. Andiach paused, her smile falling.

"He's weak because of the poison," she said quietly. "Elrond wants to watch him tonight to be sure that there are no complications." Glorfindel frowned, glancing at Elrond, and then he looked down at the baby to find intelligent green eyes staring up at him. Something about the look in those eyes mixed with the baby's black hair made recognition spark in Glorfindel's mind, and he blinked, dumbfounded.

"Ecthelion?" he questioned. The baby blinked at him and cooed faintly. Andiach stared between her son and friend uncomprehendingly. Then she looked into her son's eyes and gasped faintly, recalling a similar soul that her father had introduced her to long ago.

"By the Valar," she whispered. "His soul is that of Ecthelion of the Fountain!" Frowning a bit, she retreated into her memories for a moment. "But I do not remember anything like this ever happening before!"

"That is because it never has," said Thranduil's raspy, hitching voice behind her. "He likely is not Ecthelion." Andiach and Glorfindel shook their heads bewilderedly.

"He probably just has a similar soul, then," the queen suggested. "Maybe we can research it some other time." She glanced around at her husband, who was attempting to regain some of his emotions, to no avail.

"Ai, meleth-nin, all shall be well," Andiach said, nuzzling her husband gently with her nose. He just buried his nose further into her neck, his tears abating slightly though his voice was hoarse from the day's strain. His arms tightened about her shoulders and his quiet sobs continued in her ears.

"Thranduil?" she asked. Glorfindel shook his head at her.

"I believe that he is simply relieved and overwhelmed, milady," he said softly. "Allow him to cry a few moments. All will be well." Andiach smiled at the wisdom of the words, and settled back, intending to rest a bit.

For several long moments, the only sounds that permeated the room were those of Thranduil's relief and of the healers cleaning things up. Elrond eventually took the baby back from his mother for a more thorough examination, and as he checked the child for abnormalities, Andiach and Glorfindel gently tried to calm Thranduil down.

A half-hour after Glorfindel's arrival, a quiet knock sounded from the door and two raven-haired heads peeked in around the doorframe. They were Elladan and Elrohir, both bearing expressions of dread as their grey eyes took in the scene before them.

"Ada?" Elladan asked after a second. His eyes alighted on Andiach. "Aunt Andiach? How is everyone?" Andiach smiled at them.

"We shall be well," she replied, and then her smile grew uncertain. "Your father wishes to keep watch over the babe for the night, but I am well, as is Thranduil." To her surprise, confusion grew on the twins' faces.

"Then why was Legolas so upset?" asked Elrohir. Andiach blinked.

"Legolas?" she asked. They nodded.

"Aye, he came here-" started Elladan.

"-to seek news of the birth," Elrohir finished.

"We passed him on our way here."

"He was almost in tears, and they did not seem to be of relief or joy." Elrohir and Elladan exchanged looks as Andiach began to pale further.

"He seemed to be nearly consumed with grief," they concluded in unison. Andiach shook her head weakly.

"Nay, we did not see him," she said. A sudden thought struck her, and she cried out in anguish at the implications. "Ai! He must have heard Thranduil's cries and taken them to mean that the babe and I are dead!" Glorfindel and the twins blanched and Thranduil looked up forlornly from his wife's shoulder, having quieted at the first mention of his eldest child. Elrond watched them, the blood draining from his face as the possibilities came to light in his mind.

"Legolas will blame himself," he observed softly. "As he does with this whole situation. We must find him." Elladan and Elrohir nodded, and Glorfindel rose from his seat.

"We shall find him, Ada," said Elladan with conviction. Glorfindel headed to the door.

"Elladan, Elrohir," he said. "Go backtrack the way he was going when you passed him and see if you can pick up a trail. I shall rouse Erestor and put together a small search party." He glanced reassuringly back at the other occupants of the room in time to see Thranduil maneuvering out from behind his wife.

"I shall join you," said the king. "It is partially my fault for my son's emotional state. I shall aid you." The Balrog Slayer studied the king for a moment before nodding.

"Aye," he answered. Then the four of them were gone, dashing through the Last Homely House and preparing for their search.

After they were gone, Andiach turned worried eyes to Elrond. He met her gaze steadily.

"They shall find him, Andiach," he said softly. His gaze turned briefly to the window. "Even if he somehow gets himself injured once more, I shall patch him up and all shall be well." Andiach's eyes drooped a bit as she made herself comfortable on the bed.

"I hope and pray that you are right, Elrond," she said solemnly. "I hope you are right."

* * *

**_IT'S A BABY!!! A BABY, A BABY, ANDIACH'S GOT A BABY!!! (cackles madly)_**

_**Meleth-nin** – 'My love'.  
__**Mellon-nin** – 'my friend'.  
**Ai!** – The equivalent of 'Ah!'. All-purpose expressive word.  
**Vanyar** – One of the three elven races who went to Valinor, the Vanyar, Noldor, and Teleri. The Vanyar were the most attached to the Valar, and lived nearest to them. They were also the fairest of the elves.  
**Ecthelion** – A lord of Gondolin. Also Glorfindel's best friend. Died while slaying the Lord of the Balrogs, Gothmog.  
**Ada**__ – Dad/Daddy. Affectionate term.  
**Erestor** – Elrond's seneschal. Glorfindel's friend, and mentor to the Twins. Born and raised in Eregion. Escaped the massacre at Ost-in-Edhil and came to Imladris with Elrond._

**_Longer than usual today. Hope you liked it!_**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This includes: Slayer3, Reiko x 3, The-Worlds-Naneth, Nessa Ar-Feiniel, and LovewithWars!_**

**_In answer to The-Worlds-Naneth's question: The site that I got my elvish from was given to me by Calenlass Greenleaf1, and is very reliable, methinks. The site name is _Merin Essi ar Quenteli!_ and the URL is _www. realelvish. net_ without the spaces. I hope this works!_**

**_Until next week!_**

**_Next chapter will be posted 11-29-07._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	8. CHAPTER 8

**_Chapter Eight submitted 11-29-07._**

**_This time it's on time! Here's the super-long chapter eight!_**

**_WARNING: A little gory at the beginning, but don't worry. It gets better._**

**_Summary: A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and language. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien. _**

**_

* * *

_**

_**THE RED HUNTERS.  
**Book Two in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._  
_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 8._

Running.

He was running, the wind blowing through his golden locks, his feet impacting the earth and loam beneath them in quick succession. There was a burning in his eyes, in his lungs, a pounding roar in his head, an ache in his chest, a stitch in his side. Fire was on his breath as puffs of steam rose before his face with each heave of his chest, only to be swiftly passed and forgotten. His muscles screamed at him to _Stop! Stop! _but he did not acknowledge them. He could not stop, would not stop, until he finally collapsed. Only then would he acknowledge the grief that had started his panicked sprint in the first place.

For miles he ran, across the new winter's snow, over hills and between trees, and still he did not halt his mad flight. His breath came in gasps, now, the tears streaming over his cheeks, heating and freezing them more than he would have ever thought to be possible. His stomach was rolling, but he fought down the sickness that would have made him stop. He could not stop, would not stop, until he could finally face the guilt, the pain. His senses told him that he would die out here.

More terrain passed at a swift pace, and before long he was jumping across a narrow part of the river that snaked its way through the forested valley that his distant kin called home. The water was black as it flowed in its bed; that single, strange, magical characteristic unique to swift rivers such as itself kept it from freezing. It hissed sibilantly as it passed several meters beneath his light feet, and then he was over it, touching down on the opposite bank and continuing on into the foliage on the dangerous side of the river.

More miles blurred by. He began to wonder whether or not it was his vision that was skewing or just the pace that he had set for himself, but brushed it off, beginning the rushed climb out of the valley. He had to get out of here, had to get away from the pain that was eating him alive from the inside out. Ah, but it hurt him so much!

He made it to the top of the ridge and, without pause, bolted away over the rocky, snow-blanketed foothills of the mountains not so far behind him. No longer could he feel his legs; his lungs struggled to pull in the chilled air around him, burning even as they were paralyzed with the cold. Snowflakes crusted in his hair and eyelashes, and his cheeks were red from the icy wind. With every breath he choked on his tears, blinded by the moisture in his eyes.

Finally, a goodly ways away from the home of his kin, he stumbled, falling ungracefully and catching himself on his hands and one knee. His sobs came harder, but he forced them down again and struggled to his feet to begin running once more. He was getting weak. Every rattling gasp of air was a fight to drag in. His limbs shook with fatigue, and the cold settled into bones that were never supposed to feel it.

When he stumbled and fell again, he did not have the strength to save himself, tumbling into the snow face-first and lying there as the white dust flurried and settled around him once more. His hair had floated into his face to tease his cheeks and nose, but he took no notice of it, his surroundings drifting in and out of his focus as the exhaustion and the tears mixed in an attempt to steal his keen eyesight from him. This time he did not stop the grief and guilt from welling up inside of him.

He barely managed to lift himself to his forearms and knees, sobbing for all his worth, before he collapsed softly onto his side and did not try to move again. He choked on his breath and his tears, gagging once before he settled it down again. His chest undulated as his body strained to keep itself alive, his abused diaphragm working furiously to inflate and deflate his lungs. His strong heart pumped rapidly, hammering in his chest, the blood roaring in his ears, tearing through his head. His whole body throbbed with every pulsing beat.

_Bu-bumpbu-bumpbu-bumpbu-bump—_

The fluttering in his chest was echoed only by the white-hot brands where his supple muscles used to be. It hurt just to lie there in the cold and wet, but he did not care.

_Bu-bump bu-bump bu-bump bu-bump—_

His heart was slowing, now, gradually returning to its normal pace even as he was being gradually buried in the snow that was swiftly dusting the ground all around him, adding layer upon layer of white upon itself and the stones. His chest constricted, and he coughed reflexively, spewing crimson across the ground in front of his face. His fading vision took in the inescapable sight even as he coughed more and more, the snow turning redder and redder, and was reminded of the sin that had caused him to run himself out in the first place.

_Bum-bump, bum-bump, bum-bump, bum-bump…_

His body was cooling even as he struggled to breathe through the blood he was heaving out. It was slowing to a trickle, but was still too much. He would never be able to stay warm, now: there was not enough of his crimson lifeline left in him to keep him alive. The world was turning greyer around him.

_Bump-bump… bump-bump… bump-bump… bump-bump…_

The darkness would be a blessing, he mused vaguely. Maybe he would be able to see his mother again. She was not to be long before him, or so he had surmised from his father's hoarse-but-quiet cries, which he had overheard when he went to see how his mother's healing was progressing. She and his unborn sibling would be gone if he went back, and he was at fault for it.

_Bu-bum… bump… Bu-bump… Bump-bump… Bump-_

He gasped in slight pain as his heart stuttered, and it jumped back into action, plaintively offering him a few more minutes of life.

_Bump… Bu-bump… Bu-bump… Bu-bump…_

The guilt of his failure smothered him like a heavy weight. It was oppressive, when combined with the stench of his own blood in his nostrils and the cold that froze his lungs and fogged his brain. The thought that he could have done something to prevent his mother's death but had not was a knife to his already straining heart. He retched blood across the snow once more.

_Bump… Bump… Bu-bump… Bump… Bu-bump…_

The world was growing darker, he thought as he turned his eyes to the grey skies overhead. The blood on his chin was freezing as it streaked the pale flesh of his face and throat, but he was more preoccupied with the roiling clouds overhead. It would not be long, now. Only a few moments left until he could join his mother and sibling and grandfather in a place not meant for the living to go.

_Bump-bump… Bump-bump… Bump… Bump… …Bump… …Bump…_

He blinked slowly and listlessly, hazily noting that he was not cold anymore. Were those black spots in his vision? He blinked again, drawing a weak, rattling breath. _Soon, Mother, I will join you…_

…_Bump-bump… …Bump… …Bump… …Bump… …Bum…_

The world darkened to a warm blackness, and he fell into its embrace just as panicked voices whispered into his ears on the wind. _Free at the very last…_

…_Bum-…_

The sound of a heart stilled mid-beat, and then there was a moment of utter silence in the snow-covered moors. _Goodbye, dear prince,_ whispered the wind. He did not hear it.

"_LEGOLAS!!!"

* * *

_

Legolas' eyes flew open at the sound of voices calling his name, and his body jerked instinctively so that he was sitting on the ground, chest heaving as though he had just run ten miles. His navy eyes took in his surroundings at length, and he slowly calmed as he realized where he was.

He was seated beneath the boughs of an ancient willow tree that hung out over the Bruinen near the fords. He had come there after hearing his father's tears, making sure to cover his tracks so that he would not be found for a good, long while. He had tried to hold back his tears for the longest time, but in the end had cried himself to sleep.

Legolas glanced up. The dawn's light was shining red in upon his head through the branches of the concerned willow, and Legolas surmised, with a touch of dismay, that several hours had passed since his harried flight. Guessing that it was likely time for him to go back and face the consequences of his inadequacies, he lifted himself heavily to his feet. Legolas laid a hand on the rough bark of the willow, silently thanking it for its shelter and comfort through the night, and then he was gone, walking dejectedly back towards the Last Homely House.

Walking into the courtyard, Legolas found himself face-to-face with Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel. They blinked at him for a moment, and then he was being scolded for disappearing on them. As they spoke, he found himself tuning them out, thoughts turning to his mother. As Glorfindel and Elladan paused for breath, he circumvented them with ease, making dispassionately for the healing wing.

"I'm going to see my mother," he said quietly. The other three blinked once, and then, by some unspoken agreement, Elladan and Elrohir dashed off to seek Thranduil whilst Glorfindel pursued Legolas.

"Legolas, daro!" exclaimed the Balrog Slayer. The prince in question stopped in the shadows of the archway, but did not reply.

"Legolas, look at me!" It was a command, tinged with alarm as Glorfindel took note that Legolas' natural elven glow, normally so bright, was so dim as to be nearly nonexistent. The prince was fading.

"What do you want, Glorfindel?" Legolas' voice was dull and weary, seeming old to Glorfindel's ears. The reply was hopeless and resigned.

Glorfindel, catching up to Legolas, laid his hand on the young prince's shoulder and steered him toward the kitchens. Legolas did not fight him or protest, allowing the elder elf to lead him. They walked in silence for a few moments, and then entered the kitchens. Glorfindel wordlessly pushed Legolas onto a stool near the fire and set about making some peppermint tea. When the hot beverage was done, Glorfindel put some miruvor and honey in it and poured them both mugs of the drink. Returning to the despondent prince, the elder elf passed him one of the mugs and took a seat on the other stool present. For a moment, they were silent.

"Before you go to see your mother, penneth, I believe that you need to have a talk with someone," Glorfindel stated after a while. "Be it me, or one of the twins, or Erestor, or your father, you must speak with someone." He cast a sidelong glance at the morose younger elf. Legolas was staring into the flames of the kitchen fire, a strange look in his eyes that gave Glorfindel the chills.

"What is there to speak of?" Legolas asked quietly. Sadness filled Glorfindel's heart as he sensed Legolas' own plight. He sighed heavily.

"Penneth, I want you to know that what happened to your parents and brother was not your fault," said Glorfindel. Legolas blinked, but Glorfindel continued before he could speak. "It was through no error of yours that orcs were so close to your home. When your mother was shot and poisoned, you could not have stopped the arrow without injury to yourself, which would have left you both vulnerable to further attack. And, as I am told, when your father was wounded, you actually saved his life by killing an orc that would have killed him had you not intervened. And it is not your fault that your brother was weakened by the poison. You were exhausted, yourself, and you did your best to help him before he was even born by getting your mother here so that she could safely birth him."

Taking a drink of his tea, Glorfindel rested a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Do you understand what I am saying, penneth?"

"Aye," was the soft answer, but Legolas still would not meet his surrogate uncle's eyes. Glorfindel shook his head sadly at the response; he had not, it seemed, managed to get through to the younger elf.

"Legolas," Glorfindel started, and then stopped himself. The prince obviously would not believe him until he was certain that his supposed failures had not had any grim repercussions. With a sigh, Glorfindel drained his tea and stood up. Catching Legolas' eye, the elder elf pointed at the mug of honeyed tea and miruvor grasped in the prince's hands.

"Finish that off, and I shall allow you to go see your mother and brother after cleaning up a bit," he commanded. His tone left no room for argument, but Legolas had no intentions of questioning him, draining his tea in one breath and carrying his mug to the wash basin, where he cleaned it and put it away. Glorfindel followed his lead, and then steered him by the shoulder out of the kitchen and down the hall to the guest rooms.

"Before you see your mother, wash up a bit," he ordered. "Your brother is going to be fine, but he is yet weak, and dirt could be potentially harmful to an infant of his age. Come." He led Legolas into the room that he would have slept in had he stayed the night in the Last Homely House like he should have. There was a bath drawn in the adjoining chamber, and Glorfindel guided Legolas into that room before leaving with a pointed stare. Then Legolas was alone again, his thoughts his only company.

* * *

Barely half an hour later, the prince emerged from the bath, fully clean and fully clothed in the silvery tunic and dark green leggings that had been left in the bathing chamber. His flaxen hair gleamed in the sunlight that poured in through the large windows to his left, but his eyes were a dull cerulean, attesting to the battered state of his soul. His natural elven glow, too, was dim. Glorfindel, who had been waiting near the bedroom's door, noticed these things and a shadow of concern flitted across his face before he composed himself and smiled.

"I think you're fit to greet the newest prince of Greenwood, now," he stated jokingly. Legolas cast his surrogate uncle a baleful glance, and then allowed the other to guide him out of the room towards the healing wing. Within moments they were standing before the door that Legolas' mother was behind. Legolas visibly steeled himself, holding his head higher and clenching his jaw slightly. Glorfindel wondered at the change, but had no time to ponder it before Legolas knocked on the door and, hearing the tired call to enter, opened the door and stepped inside. Then Glorfindel respectfully closed the door behind the prince to give them some privacy.

"Good luck, Andiach," he whispered. "May you save your son's spirit, for his sake and your own."

* * *

When Legolas entered his mother's chamber, his eyes immediately lit on Andiach's bed-ridden form. She was sitting at the head of her bed, propped up against a number of pillows and the headboard. Her left arm was bound up in a sling, the injured shoulder bandaged and immobilized for optimal healing. In the crook of her right arm she awkwardly cradled a tiny bundle against her breast. Her silver eyes met her son's navy ones across the room, and a relieved smile spread across her face. Then she darkened a bit, seeing her son's state.

"Legolas?" she asked, her brow creasing faintly. "What is wrong?" He hesitated, unsure, and she smiled reassuringly. "Come hither, tithen-las-nin." Slowly he obeyed, walking over to his mother to sit on the side of Andiach's bed. She raised an eyebrow, but allowed him to keep his distance.

"Now, what are you thinking, ion-nin?" she inquired. "And do not tell me that there is nothing wrong. I am your mother. I know all of your moods and temperaments. The truth, Legolas." Legolas still did not look at her, but she could see his knuckles turn white as he clenched his fists around the bedclothes. Silence reigned for a moment as Andiach waited for the inevitable words to fill the silence.

"I am sorry, Bereth-nin," came his voice at long last. She blinked.

"Whatever for?"

He cast her a shameful glance. "I failed to protect you, milady. It was my fault that you were wounded." Andiach's brow creased as she heard her son's words and the hopeless tone of his voice.

"Oh, ion-nin…" Gently, Andiach shifted the bundle to her injured arm before reaching out and pulling her eldest son to her side. She moved over a bit and drew Legolas to sit next to her, keeping her arm about him as she settled back down again.

"Now, Legolas, I want you to listen to me," she said. Her voice was firm and yet comforting, and Legolas hesitantly met her eyes. "Listen well, ion-nin, because I shall only say this once. What happened to me was no fault of yours. You could never have known that orcs were that close to the palace." She glanced pointedly at her wounded shoulder. "If you had somehow prevented me from being shot, you would have likely been wounded, yourself. And I, ion-nin, could not have borne the guilt had you died and I lived."

She paused, gazing into his despondent gaze. "Did you know that that is my worst fear, penneth?" His brow creased faintly. "I could never bear to lose you. Thus I am glad that it was me wounded and not you. Now, I want you to do something for me." Legolas' eyes lifted to meet hers.

"Yes?" he asked, voice quiet.

"Take your brother from me so that I can take the pressure from my shoulder," she said. "But before you do, I want you to let go of these feelings of guilt. You do not deserve them, for you've done nothing to earn them. Heed my words, penneth. Heed them well."

A couple long moments passed as they stared into each others' eyes, Andiach watching expectantly, Legolas watching with anxiety. Finally, a small smile stretched the prince's lips, and his eyes lightened to a beautiful sapphire, a dramatic improvement from their recent navy tone. Andiach smiled widely.

"Much better," she proclaimed. "Now, Legolas, meet your brother." Gently she moved, withdrawing her arm from around her elder son's shoulders so that she could move her younger child into her good arm. Then she shifted so that Legolas could take the baby from her like she wished.

As with Arwen, Legolas was awkward, holding the baby rigidly in his tense arms as his mother rearranged his grip for him. When she was satisfied- and she certainly did not have to do much to be so- Andiach sat back to observe her sons, together, for the first time.

"Milady," Legolas hedged, but Andiach cut him off with an unladylike snort.

"Legolas," she scoffed. "We are not in public. You are not a servant, nor a soldier for the time being. Please, address me as you normally do, for now I am your mother, not your queen." She glanced amusedly at her son's tense form. "And relax, ion-nin. Do not be so nervous. Babies can sense moods and smell fear… or, at least, _you_ could." She laughed as Legolas cracked a terse smile at last.

"Then if he is anything like me, then I pray he shall hold still," he muttered. "I dare not move for fear of dropping him!" Andiach's mirth filled the room, and she clutched her shoulder through tearful laughter.

"Ai! Make me laugh not so, ion-nin!" she choked out between giggles. "It hurts my shoulder to do so!" Legolas chuckled appreciatively.

"Aye, but it is a good hurt, is it not?" Andiach grinned in agreement.

"Aye, that it is, ion-nin. That it is." They shared another laugh, and when the baby's eyes opened again a few minutes later, the first thing the boy saw was the golden hair and joyous silver eyes of his elder brother.

This was how Thranduil and Elrond found them half an hour later. The king of Greenwood had been found by Elladan and Elrohir and had recently arrived back at the house. Elrond had met him, and they had headed for Legolas' room to speak to the prince. Halfway down the hall, they had been intercepted by Glorfindel, who told them that Legolas had gone to see his mother. Thus they found themselves quietly opening the door, peering in to see Legolas holding his baby brother and talking with his mother, who was resting against the pillows behind her. Two pairs of silver eyes alighted on the king and healer as they entered the room.

"There you are!" exclaimed Thranduil, crossing the room in two bounds to embrace his surprised eldest son, inadvertently scooping his youngest up, as well. After a moment, the king pulled back, gazing hard into Legolas' confused eyes.

"Do not ever scare me like that again!" Thranduil sternly ordered. "And do not ever disappear without a trace, again, either!" With a heavy sigh, Thranduil sank to sit on the edge of the bed, his eyes not leaving Legolas, and his hands remaining on the prince's shoulders. Andiach giggled at her husband's ragged appearance.

"Your father, the twins, Erestor, and Glorfindel were searching for you all night long," she explained to Legolas. Then to Thranduil she quipped, "You look as though you've been in the forest for two weeks, husband. Dare I ask where exactly you decided to hunt for our son?" A playful scowl was the reply. Elrond laughed at the lot of them as he walked over to stand next to the bed.

"Indeed, Thranduil, you do look like you've had an eventful night," the healer stated. "Care to tell us where you've been whilst I examine your youngest son?" Thranduil huffed, crossing his arms petulantly as Elrond gently took the baby from Legolas. The infant mewled quietly in distress as he was taken from his big brother, but was otherwise complacent, allowing Elrond to examine him without trouble.

Seeing that Thranduil was not going to talk, Legolas changed the subject.

"What shall you name him?" he asked his parents. They exchanged looks, and something silent seemed to pass between them as Andiach nodded.

"His name is Ecthelion." A shadow passed briefly over Legolas' eyes, but then it was gone, and a smile spread across his face whilst his parents wondered if they had imagined it. He wordlessly accepted his brother back when Elrond finished the examination.

"So be it," the prince said softly, and then bent down to his baby brother to touch his forehead to Ecthelion's. "Mae govannen, muindor-nin. Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo." A reserved grin formed on Legolas' face as he pulled away. Ecthelion cooed and gurgled, tiny arms reaching up towards Legolas' golden hair with all the innocence of a newborn child. The seeming age that Andiach and Glorfindel had glimpsed in the baby's emerald eyes had fled as Ecthelion played with his elder brother for the first of many times. And, as they observed their children, smiles spread across Thranduil and Andiach's faces. It seemed that all would be well.

* * *

Later that night, after receiving visits from Celebrían, Erestor, Glorfindel, and the twins (with baby Arwen in tow), Andiach and Thranduil were asleep in their beds in the healing room that they had been in since their arrival. Legolas was sitting in a chair between the beds, his head propped up on one fist, legs crossed at the ankles, his right arm laid across his chest as he slept lightly. His eyes, silver with a bare hint of blue in them, were half-closed, attesting to the physical and mental exhaustion that had dogged him since the orc attack a fortnight before.

However, his sleep was light, and as such it was no surprise that he was awake immediately at the first soft sounds of shifting that emanated from the cradle that had been placed beside his mother's bed.

When the first sounds reached his sensitive ears, Legolas went instantly on alert, springing silently to his feet and drawing a knife from the sheath on his back with a quiet hiss. His sharp eyes quested warily around the room, searching for the apparent danger that had alerted him. The quiet sound met his ears again, drawing his eyes to his baby brother's crib. With a sigh of relief, Legolas sheathed his dagger and rounded the bed so that he could look down on Ecthelion.

The infant was moving his arms and legs restlessly, and an expression of distress was upon his visage. The green eyes were glassy, revealing that Ecthelion was still asleep. Legolas' brow creased in concern, but he did nothing to wake his brother for a time.

When Ecthelion began to whine softly, Legolas could watch no more. He reached into the crib, brushing a feather-light touch across his brother's brow. The child's thrashings abated for an instant, and then the nightmare returned with a vengeance and Ecthelion began to cry softly, his tiny face reddening as it scrunched up in seeming fear. Shaking his head and knowing that his parents would wake if this kept up for much longer, Legolas reached into the cradle and lifted his baby brother into his arms with such tenderness that anyone watching the scene would have begun to softly weep for the bitter sweetness of it all. Ecthelion, however, only began to cry harder, and so Legolas crossed the room to the closed doors leading to the balcony. He swung them open on silent hinges and stepped out before closing them with nary a sound.

The sky was bright with stars that night. Legolas and Ecthelion's breath frosted on the air as the elder's lightly booted feet trod atop the recently fallen snow that blanketed the balcony. Slowly, calmly, Legolas moved over to lean against the decorative railing that ran around the spot's perimeter. He cradled Ecthelion's tiny body tightly, but not crushingly, to his chest, making sure that the babe was warm in the bitter winter air.

Ecthelion whimpered in the throes of his nightmare, inconsolable. Legolas tried everything he could think of to get his brother to calm, shushing him and bouncing him, speaking softly to him in the Grey Tongue. None of it worked. Finally, a thought hit him, and he opened his mouth.

"Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín," he sang softly. "An uich gwennen na ringyra ambar hen. Boe naid bain gwannathar, boe cuil ban firitha." He paused, and then finished, "Boe naer gwannathach…"

Ecthelion calmed slightly at the soft lyrics, but his face was still twisted in lingering terror. Legolas' thoughts raced as he tried to figure out how to calm his baby brother. Finally, he began to sing again, letting the sweet lyrics flow, in Quenya this time.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Ecthelion became very still when the words of the Ancient Tongue fell on his ears. Green eyes cleared slowly and the baby blinked up inquisitively at Legolas, who stared back, enthralled. A second passed as Legolas continued to haltingly sing in his seldom-spoken Quenya. Then those emerald eyes that stared up at him changed.

The change was not physical, nor was it immediately noticeable, but it happened nonetheless. Ecthelion's eyes seemed to take on a wisdom that one less than two days old should never be capable of possessing, and as Legolas' song ended, the infant reached up with both hands for his brother's face. Legolas, unaware of much but his brother's eyes, gingerly shifted so that Ecthelion could grab hold of one of his slender, calloused fingers. The baby pulled it to himself eagerly.

To Legolas' eternal surprise, Ecthelion did not pull the digit into his toothless mouth, instead hugging Legolas' hand to his tiny chest. The look in those emerald eyes was one of reassurance, of comfort. Legolas could not find the strength to stop the tears that silently welled up in his eyes to trickle down his cheeks, leaving silvery trails that glistened in the moonlight.

The memory of Ecthelion's beautiful, heart-shaped face twisted in terror floated to the forefront of Legolas' mind. His heart ached at the remembrance, but then a burning, protective fire flared into life in his chest. Gulping back his tears, Legolas bent down to place a feather-light kiss on Ecthelion's forehead.

"I shall protect you forever, muindor-nin," Legolas promised. "I swear it by all the stars, and the sun, and the moon. If I must die to do it, I will protect you, until wrongful death take me or until the end of the world." The elder prince buried his nose in the baby's downy black hair. "So fear no more, tithen-maethor, for I shall guard you even unto my last breath and beyond."

* * *

**_Really super-long chapter, there, and with a vocab list to match! Hope y'all liked it!_**

_**Daro!** – 'Stop!' or 'Halt!'.  
**Miruvor** – a liqueur made by the Elves that restores energy. Very tasty and helpful!  
__**Penneth** – Roughly 'Young one'.  
__**Tithen-las-nin** – Rough translation is 'My Little Leaf'. Andiach's affectionate nickname for her eldest son, Legolas. Legolas is derived from 'las', meaning 'leaf'.  
__**Ion-nin** – Literally 'my son'.  
__**Bereth-nin** – 'My Queen'.  
__**Ai!** – The equivalent of 'Ah!'. All-purpose expressive word.  
__**Mae govannen!** – 'Well met!' A traditional Sindarin greeting.  
**Muindor-nin** – My (blood) brother._  
_**Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo** – Roughly 'A star shines on the hour of our meeting'. Taken from the text of The Fellowship of the Ring.  
__**Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín** – Roughly 'You are not bound to loss and silence'. First line of lyrics taken from 'Breath of Life', the track from the Two Towers movie.  
__**An uich gwennen na ringyra ambar hen. Boe naid bain gwannathar, boe cuil ban firitha** – Roughly 'For you are not bound to the circles of this world. All things must pass away'. Second and third lines of lyrics taken from 'Breath of Life', the track from the Two Towers movie.  
__**Boe naer gwannathach…** - Roughly 'All life is doomed to fade'. Fourth line of lyrics taken from 'Breath of Life', the track from the Two Towers movie.  
**Tithen-maethor** – Roughly 'Little warrior'. Legolas' affectionate nickname for his younger brother, Ecthelion._

**_I hope that that made up for all the short chapters I've been posting lately. This is probably one of the longest chapters in the story, due to the dream sequence in the beginning. I actually wrote that separate from the main story, but wanted to incorporate it somehow. Hence the dream._**

**_A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters! This includes: The-Worlds-Naneth, Slayer3, and Reiko x 3! You're all so nice, and I'm glad you liked the last update!! I hope that this answered your inquiries, Slayer and Reiko!_**

**_Gotta get some sleep, now. Goodnight!_**

**_Next chapter will be posted 12-6-07._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	9. CHAPTER 9

**_Chapter Nine submitted 12-11-07._**

**_A few days late, but that was because it is so long. It took me a while to type up. Don't worry, though, chapter ten will be on time! Here's chapter nine!_**

**_WARNING: This chapter is mostly dialogue. It sets up for the climax, so please bear with me._**

**_Summary: A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and language. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien. _**

**_

* * *

_**

_**THE RED HUNTERS.  
**Book Two in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90.__

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 9._

Elladan stretched lazily and gave a sigh of joyous contentment as his twin did the same beside him. The sun was shining, the snow was fresh, the earth was singing… What more could one wish for? …Aside from a good prank, of course, but that was beside the point.

The twins were currently sitting at a table in the kitchens, awaiting Erestor, who had gone to check the cellars. They had been having a rather humorously pleasant conversation with the elder elf, who had been in the process of preparing the evening meal. Erestor had had to retreat to the cellar for a short time to retrieve something he needed.

Presently he returned, looking thoughtfully down at the carrots in his hands.

"Something wrong, Res?" asked Elladan, using the seneschal's nickname, which had stuck with him since the twins were small. They had been unable to properly pronounce the elder elf's name, thus creating the nickname that Erestor so disliked and yet paid little attention to.

Erestor cast the elder twin a baleful glare at the use of the hated epessë, but brushed it off as he set the carrots in the washbasin and began cleaning them.

"We must send out hunters again soon," he said. "If it were only those of our household, we would be fine, but with the Greenwood party here, I fear that we shall run short unless we re-stock within the week." Elrohir and Elladan watched their mentor for a second before identical wicked grins stole slowly across their faces.

"Hey, Dan," said Elrohir. "Are you following my thoughts, muindor-nin?" Elladan flashed his twin a devil-may-care smirk.

"I believe I am," he replied. "We _have_ been home for three weeks already. I think it's time to be out and about again, don't you?" They were interrupted by a dry chuckle from Erestor.

"Oh, no," he said warningly. "I'll not have you two going hunting and getting injured again so soon after your return. I'll have someone else be sent out."

"Will you let them go without a fuss if someone goes with them?" asked a voice from the doorway. The three elves looked over to Halrana Ruinion, who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, his black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Erestor blinked at the new arrival for a second before turning back to his carrots, a thoughtful frown lightly creasing his brow. The twins and Halrana waited patiently as the seneschal thought it over.

"I suppose," Erestor hedged at last. "But you'd better make that three someones, or as sure as my ears are pointed they'll come home wounded in some previously undocumented way." He cast a wry glance back over his shoulder, an arched eyebrow betraying his amusement. "You two have discovered more ways to break a bone and more places to take an arrow wound than your father even thought existed. You can leave in the morning if your father agrees. And no injuries this time!" Elladan and Elrohir grinned excitedly, getting to their feet and exiting the room to go speak with their father. The twins were forty-nine years old, and would reach their majority in two months' time. As such, and because they loved and respected their parents, they always sought permission before going on trips of any sort where Elrond and Celebrían would not be there.

As the twins left, Erestor glanced at Halrana, who had not moved.

"Can I help you, sir…?" Erestor asked, trailing off as he realized that he did not know the name of the raven-haired elf before him.

"Halrana Ruinion," Halrana replied. "And yes, I wished to speak with you." Erestor nodded.

"Well, please pardon me if I do not look at you whilst we converse," he said, turning back to where he was now carefully chopping the carrots. "I must complete this for supper, and I would prefer not to injure myself." Halrana nodded, moving to sit on one of the stools by the fire.

"That's fine," he stated. They were silent for a second.

"I was wondering if you would mind telling me something," Halrana warily asked after a second. Erestor nodded, not looking up from his carrots.

"Ask and I shall answer to the best of my ability," he said. Halrana watched the seneschal for a moment, eyes dark in contemplation.

"You were a resident of Ost-in-Edhil, were you not?" Erestor's hand halted its downward motion as he froze, his brain registering the question. After a second he kept chopping, albeit a bit more roughly than before.

"Aye, I was," he hedged after a time. "Why do you ask?" Halrana looked away, a shadow passing over his face.

"I was just wondering," he replied. "I, too, lived in Ost-in-Edhil for a time. I was only hoping that I had finally found another survivor of that horror." He paused, seeing Erestor's hand, which was holding the carrots in place, trembling. _Of course_, Halrana thought, _Erestor was merely a child at the time. The massacre would have left him permanently scarred._

"Forgive me," Halrana said after an instant's study. "I have overstepped my bounds. I did not wish to offend you or bring up bad memories." He rose to his feet and bowed. "That is all I wished to know. If you will it, I shall leave at this time." Erestor's hands stilled in his chopping and his shoulders slumped. He stood that way for a second before he turned around and fully faced Halrana for the first time since the other elf's arrival.

"Nay," Erestor said slowly. He would not meet Halrana's gaze. "You may remain, if you so desire. You did not hurt me; my memories did." Halrana studied the younger elf's expression for a moment before a gentle smile finally stretched across his face. He wordlessly plucked an apron from a peg near the door and slipped it on, tying it around his waist over his dark grey tunic. Then he picked up a knife, stole some of Erestor's carrots, and started chopping them as he had seen the seneschal doing. Erestor studied Halrana for a moment, and then continued in his task. This time, the silence that reigned in the kitchen was comfortable. Both elves were glad for the small friendship that had begun to unfold in the absence of sound.

* * *

Dinner that night had been entertaining, to say the least. Elladan and Elrohir had bantered amusingly all through the meal until Celebrían had finally made them stop. Afterwards, they had all gathered in the Hall of Fire for songs and tales. Carafin and Carandol entertained the gathered by singing a rather funny song about an elf who had eaten a horkleberry and gone loopy in the head for several days. Horkleberries were a small berry, green when ripe, that tended to cause mild hallucinations and symptoms not unlike those of drunkenness. They also tended to make one's voice rather squeaky. Carafin and Carandol had had much fun trading comments in high-pitched voices. 

Everyone had retired for the evening around midnight or so, and Elladan and Elrohir had cornered their father before he went to bed, having been unable to speak to him earlier that day. Together they persuaded Elrond to let them go hunting. As he passed by them, Legolas overheard the conversation and volunteered to escort the young Lords of Imladris.

"I shall go," Legolas said. He had gained his majority close to thirty years beforehand, and was currently the tender age of seventy-eight. "Mayhap I can teach them how to not shoot like old mortals." The twinkle in the silver eyes softened the slight, but the twins sputtered indignantly nonetheless. Elrond smiled in amusement, hiding his laughter.

"Then please do so, by all means," he said. "They almost shot me the other day whilst I walked past the archery range. If you can teach them how to hit a target and not everything around it, then Imladris shall be forever in your debt." Snickering from behind Legolas drew their attention to Carafin and Carandol, who were trying not to laugh, and to Halrana, who rolled his eyes at the red-headed twins in good-natured exasperation.

"Please pardon us, lords," he said, unceremoniously pinching the twins' ears and pulling them upright. "But we could not help overhearing your conversation. The young lords are going hunting, then?" Elrond nodded, a knowing glint in his eye.

"Aye, they are," he replied. "And Legolas is going with them." He paused, scrutinizing Halrana for a moment. Finally the elf lord grinned.

"Would you three care to join them?" he asked lightly. "Between the three of them trouble is likely to strike, and strike hard. I do believe that they could use someone to keep them out of it, if you are up to the task." Carafin and Carandol simultaneously elbowed Halrana in the stomach, forcing him to let go of their ears to double over and catch his breath. They straightened up triumphantly before bowing with mocking smiles.

"Carafin and Carandol Ruiniyn, at your service," said Carafin to Elrond. "And our friend can tag along." He gestured back at Halrana, who merely glared evilly at them. "We'll make sure they don't get themselves killed." Halrana gave a derisive snort behind them as he stood tall once more, gingerly massaging his sore stomach.

"Yeah, sure you will," he muttered. "And you'll drag us all through the gauntlet before you're done." They surreptitiously kicked their friend in the shins, their grins unfaltering. Elrond laughed at their antics, seeing the similarities between them and his own sons and their best friend.

"Very well, then!" Elrond said jovially. "You can leave upon the morn." Elladan and Elrohir, still sniggering, grinned at their father.

"Hannon le, Ada!" they chorused.

"We shall return-" began Elladan.

"-In five days," continued Elrohir.

"If we don't come back by then, then send out the search parties!" they finished together. Laughter rang through the hall, and the residents of the house smiled at the sound.

* * *

Early the next morning the six elves were on the trail out of Rivendell. Legolas was smiling slightly at something one of the Ruinion twins had said, and Elladan and Elrohir were walking side by side, deep in conversation as they planned their next prank, which they had decided would be on Erestor, to thank him for sending them on this hunting trip. Halrana made up the rear guard, eyes shifting from one side of the path to the other, ears attuned to every sound in his vigil. 

Around noon they came upon a glade and decided that it would be their base camp. Then they split off into groups of two and ventured into the woods in different directions to scout for game.

A half-hour later, they regrouped, Carafin and Carandol carrying a pair of dead rabbits. Halrana, too, had been victorious, and sported the carcasses of two squirrels that had gotten on his bad side. The Sons of Elrond had gotten nothing, and cast Halrana strange looks as they caught sight of the gleeful smirk on his face. Legolas saw this and offered the twins a wry grin.

"They decided to throw acorns at him," he offered. Halrana snorted gracelessly.

"That, as well as walnuts and small branches," he elaborated. Carafin and Carandol snickered where they were roasting their rabbits over a campfire.

"Aw, did little Russandol get his pride injured by a pair of squirrels?" they sing-songed. Halrana responded with a glower, cuffing the elder twins upside their heads.

"You're a pair to talk!" he exclaimed, sitting and beginning to skin the animals. He brandished a bloody knife at them pointedly. "I seem to recall an instance in your youth that ended up with the both of you sporting broken arms, and black eyes that lasted for days!" Carandol and Carafin blanched simultaneously, but soon laughed it off, clapping the raven-haired elf on the back. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were helpless with laughter as the trio continued to banter back and forth with an ease that only comes from long, close friendship.

When the meat was done cooking, they split it amongst themselves, and ate it with some lembas that they had taken from Elladan's pack. Then they departed again, leaving the glade looking better than they had found it.

* * *

They traveled for most of the afternoon and well into the evening, crossing the Bruinen and leaving the safety of the valley behind. Then, when they were in the wilderlands surrounding the vale, they met with the first signs of non-elven civilization for miles. 

The light was fading into the night as the six elves crept in silence over the new-fallen snow, fanned out between the trees for safety. The glow from a fire danced across the trunks ahead, and merry voices spoke to one another in a tongue that Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas did not recognize, and which Carafin and Carandol knew little of. The voices themselves were somewhat rougher than those of the elves, and when their owners came into sight, the fair beings could see that the speakers were solidly built, wearing tunics and warm cloaks. Rounded ears were visible on those that the elves could see.

"Édain," murmured Halrana to his companions. He paused, studying the Secondborn. "There are children with the adults." Halrana stopped once more before standing straight. Before his companions could stop him, he stepped into the glade, his hands raised in a gesture of peace.

The men were instantly on the move, swords ringing as they were drawn and bowstrings pulled taut, aimed at the stranger in the midst of the men. Carafin and Carandol slapped their foreheads in consternation whilst Elladan and Elrohir groaned inwardly.

One of the men shouted something, staying his comrades' hands, and then he said something to Halrana, who lifted his hands higher, showing that he would not harm them.

"Sîdh," he said. "Sîdh, mellyn-nin." He paused as the eyes of the man who had spoken narrowed. Halrana decided to try something else, and Elladan and Elrohir watched as the elder elf pondered something for a second.

"Peace," he said at length. The unfamiliar word sounded strange coming from his mouth, but he plowed on in his hesitant speech. "Peace, my friends. I mean no harm." The words seemed to work, and after a moment, the man in charge gestured for his companions to stand down. Elladan and Elrohir counted that there were a total of eleven men.

The leader said something else in their strange language, and again Halrana haltingly replied.

"I am Halrana Ruinion," he said. "Companions and I saw fire. Decided to see what caused." Elladan and Elrohir could not understand what he was saying, but they guessed the basic situation.

"Companions?" asked the man. "Well, then, where are they?" He glanced about, searching for Halrana's charges and friends. The elf in question took a second to mentally translate the words, and then he slowly gestured into the forest around them.

"Yrne," he said. "Trees." He paused, watching as the men around him all looked upwards into the boughs above them. "Nay, they among trees. On ground." He looked pointedly at the leader. "I call them? No harm us or you." The leader frowned, and then called out into the forest in his native language.

"Show yourselves!" he cried. The elves in hiding looked at each other in confusion, completely lost on the exchange. Halrana shook his head at the man.

"Don't speak Adûnaic," the elf stated matter-of-factly. "I call, they understand. You call, no understand." The man frowned at Halrana.

"Then call them, but keep your weapons put away and don't try anything funny," he ordered. Halrana frowned, trying to process the language with the little that he had learned long ago. When he finally got the gist of it, he nodded and called into the trees in the Grey Tongue.

"Show yourselves! They have promised not to harm us!" Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances with each other and their companions, but finally stepped cautiously into the ring of firelight.

The reactions of the men were somewhat expected by Halrana, who had first encountered men much earlier in his life. The awe with which the Secondborn regarded the elves made him smile.

"Show them that you are unarmed," Halrana commanded in Sindarin. "They know not that you mean no harm. Hold your hands up, but move slowly." His companions did as they were told, revealing that they meant no harm to the men. At this display, the men lowered their weapons one by one until the leader once again spoke to Halrana in Adûnaic.

"What be your business in these parts?" he asked, still wary despite the show of trust.

"Hunting for food," replied Halrana after silent translation. "Winter stores low. Restocking." The leader nodded sagely.

"Same here," he said, gesturing around to his companions. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances again, wondering what was being said. The leader continued, unaware of the exchange.

"We're headed back to the village tomorrow," he stated, sharp eyes studying Halrana's face closely. "You're welcome to join us if you so desire. There've been rumors of orcs in these parts; we could use some extra help with defense." Slowly, Halrana nodded.

"How far away is village?" The leader shrugged a bit.

"Half a day's march, I reckon," he replied casually. Halrana thought for a second before he nodded again.

"We accompany you," he stated. He paused, thinking. "What is old saying? 'Safe in numbers'?" For the first time, a grin split the man's face, and he laughed.

"There is indeed safety in numbers!" he exclaimed jovially. Then he waved the elves forward. "Come, join us around our campfire! And mayhap we shall hone your Common a bit."

The younger elves were lost in this exchange, but when Halrana explained the situation to them, they smiled a bit and bowed in a traditional elven greeting, touching their hearts before sweeping their arms out to their sides.

"Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo," said Elladan. Legolas and Elrohir echoed the greeting, whilst Carafin and Carandol merely said, "Mae govannen, dúnedain." The leader blinked before laughing again.

"I don't understand a word you just said, but it's good to meet you," he said once he had calmed. Halrana smiled.

"It is good to meet you," he returned. "Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo. A star shines on the hour of our meeting." He paused, grey eyes glittering in amusement. "Mae govannen is 'Well met'. Dúnedain is 'West-Men'." Still grinning, the leader nodded.

"Mae govannen to you, too," he said. "I'm Elear, the leader of this little band. My son, Lukas, is around here somewhere. We and everyone else make up the hunters of the village of Farstride, just over the hills." Halrana nodded, and then gestured to each of his companions in turn.

"Elladan Peredhelion o Imladris, Elrohir Peredhelion o Imladris," he began. "Legolas Thranduilion o Lasgalen, Carafin Ruinion o Lasgalen, a Carandol Ruinion o Lasgalen." Elear nodded again, and then beckoned to the campfire.

"Join us, friends! You are welcome here." With smiles, the elves were accepted into the men's midst. Laughter reigned long into the night that night.

* * *

**_Like I said, long chapter. Hope it makes up for the lateness!_**

_**Epessë** – the 'after-name' of an elf, usually chosen by said elf. In other words, a self-chosen or a given nickname.  
**Muindor-nin** – My (blood) brother._  
_**Ost-in-Edhil** – Elven stronghold in Eregion, ruled by Celebrimbor, grandson of Fëanor. Destroyed in the years 1695-1697 of the Second Age by the forces of Sauron after the Forging of the One Ring.  
**Horkleberry** – My own invention. Does not exist in any circumstances. The name is complete rubbish, which is rather fitting for this fictional fruit.  
**Ruiniyn** – Roughly 'Sons of Ruin' (I'm guessing a bit for this).  
**Russandol** – nickname of Maedhros; roughly meaning 'Copper-top'_  
_**Lembas** – Elven waybread. One small bite can fill the belly of a grown man, though it takes probably about four wafers to sustain a Hobbit.  
**Édain** – Literally 'Men'.  
**Sîdh** – Roughly 'Peace'.  
**Mellyn-nin** – Roughly 'My friends'.  
**Adûnaic** – 'Language of the West'. The language used by the men of Númenor during the Second Age. A predecessor of Westron, the Common Speech of the Third Age.  
**Dúnedain** – literally 'West-Men'. A name for the Men of Númenor and their descendents._

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapters! These include: Calenlass Greenleaf1, Slayer3, The-Worlds-Naneth, Reiko x 3, and Nessa Ar-Feiniel. I love you guys!!**_

_**Next chapter will be posted 12-13-07.**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	10. CHAPTER 10

**_Chapter Ten submitted 12-13-07._**

**_This one's on time, and it's long! There is violence and gore in this chapter. If you don't like it, then I recommend you try to skip over it, though it is plot-relevant. It took me a while to type up, just like chapter nine. And so, without further ado, here is chapter ten!_**

**_Summary: A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and language. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien. _**

**_

* * *

_**

_**THE RED HUNTERS.  
**Book Two in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90. _

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 10._

Maedhros breathed deeply and sighed in contentment. The hunting party that they had been traveling with had made good time the past day, and now, at twilight, they were nearly to the outskirts of Farstride. Once they reached the village, Maedhros and his companions planned to leave and hunt for a couple of days before returning to Rivendell.

Those plans, however, were dashed as the sound of clashing blades reached the ears of the company. Maedhros saw Elladan and Elrohir exchange glances out of the corner of his eye before he looked to his own brothers' alarmed expressions.

"The village is under attack!" exclaimed Legolas, who had picked up Adûnaic fairly quickly. The ring of swords being drawn answered the statement, and with a shout, the men charged into the town, intent on defending their home. Letting loose a cry of "Gurth an chyth vîn!" the elves drew their own weapons and entered the fray.

Orcs were attacking villagers left and right. Valiant men of the town were trying to fight off the menace to no avail, but when the hunting party began to fight alongside them, they took heart and drove the orcs back. Maedhros saw Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir enter a skirmish to his left as he parried a blow aimed at his head. Amrod and Amras were battling a group to his right, relieving the townsmen to rescue the screaming women and children. Then Maedhros' attention was drawn back to his own safety as a group of five orcs rushed him.

Three orcs were dead before reaching the ancient elf, a single swing of Maedhros' sword gutting one, slitting another's throat, and bisecting the third one's head. Blood sprayed out to cover him, and he grimaced as the foul black substance landed on the bare skin of his face and hands, temporarily staining them with its evil. Then he was ducking and twisting out of the way of two strikes, one aimed at his throat and the other stabbing toward his heart.

Maedhros drew his left-hand sword with an inarticulate yell and swiftly split the remaining two orcs open along their abdomens. He whirled around to block an overhead strike with his right sword and blocked a blow to his midsection with his left blade. Flicking his swords, he disarmed and unbalanced his attackers and stabbed them both through their black hearts.

By now he was entirely covered in the blood of his enemies, attesting to his deadliness with his weapons. He was a fearsome sight, indeed, coated in black blood that was as dark as his hair. He looked like an avenging angel, a harbinger of death, to the orcs. They feared him, and due to that fear, they attacked in a rage.

Ten orcs rushed Maedhros at once, the last of the raiding party. Three fell to elven arrows fired by Legolas, Amrod, and Amras, and then the remainder reached Maedhros. He impaled two immediately, whirling and leaping out of the way of blows that fell as he was surrounded. Another met its end when he deprived it of its head, dancing to his left and using his right sword to flay another enemy open from groin to chin before the orc could strike.

Maedhros weaved left and ducked to avoid a diagonal blow, and lifted his blades to block a pincer maneuver from the other two. They pressed down on him as powerfully as they could, but he resisted them. Maedhros was sent to one knee as he strained against his opponents, but he managed to kick out at his right, tripping the orc and allowing him to kill it.

A blinding pain erupted in the upper left area of his torso. Maedhros' arm buckled. He barely managed to bring his right sword around and strike down his opponent before he had to roll away, bringing the weapon that had wounded him with him, barely avoiding a slash that would have taken his left arm off. He gasped with pain as the movement damaged his shoulder further, and stared up at the offending orc in grim acceptance and horror as it raised its crude blade, preparing to strike.

Maedhros closed his eyes when the orc's arms fell, expecting to be killed. However, a hiss and a dull thunk made him peer up at the dark form surrounded by stars.

A white-fletched arrow protruded from the orc's chest, shot by Legolas. Maedhros could see the younger elf a number of feet away to the north, dispatching the last of the remaining orcs with ease. He could see Amrod and Amras running toward his position, but his sight was dragged from them as the orc above him staggered, clutching its chest, and finally fell, coming to rest mere inches away from Maedhros' prone form. He breathed a quiet sigh, and then hissed, pushing himself up with his right arm and feeling his wound keenly.

When he was sitting, he breathed slowly and shallowly to clear the haze from his vision, and then glanced dizzily at his shoulder. The world swirled before his eyes at the sight of the wound.

A long dagger had been shoved all the way through his left bicep so that the remaining three inches penetrated into his chest between his fourth and fifth ribs. He did not dare move his arm, knowing that to do so would damage his muscles and torso further. As it was, Maedhros could already feel himself becoming short of breath as his left lung began to fill with blood.

"Muindor-nin!" Amrod and Amras cried as they reached him. Amrod lightly touched Maedhros' left shoulder, but the older elf twisted away with a hiss of pain. The movement aggravated his wounds, and he choked on fluid when he gasped. The result was a coughing fit that had him expelling blood and phlegm down his front, into his lap, and across the ground.

"Nelyo!" exclaimed Amras in horror, his green eyes growing wide. As the convulsions ended, Maedhros panted, trying to catch his breath even as he cast his stare onto his brothers.

"Are you two wounded?" he inquired solemnly. His voice was weak from breathlessness. The twins shook their heads: they were unharmed. "And what of the prince and the twins?"

"They were not hurt," replied Amrod.

"Indeed, you seem to be the only one wounded out of the six of us," continued Amras. He glanced about. "However, many of the men are wounded or dead."

"And Elear and Lukas have gone missing along with two others of our party," Amrod concluded. Maedhros nodded.

"What of the orcs?"

"Several escaped shortly after we arrived."

"Enough to capture four humans? And to keep them captive?"

"Aye." Maedhros sighed, and coughed a bit more blood from his throat.

"Someone must rescue them," he said. His voice was low and gurgling, and he choked and heaved for a second before he could speak again. "You two and Legolas track those orcs down and get those humans back. I shall remain here with Elladan and Elrohir to aid the villagers and treat the wounded." The twins looked hesitant, but departed at his urging, calling Elrond's sons over and retrieving Legolas as they left. As he watched the trio's retreating backs, Maedhros felt a stab of foreboding and wondered if he had done the right thing.

"May the Valar watch over you all," he whispered. Then they were gone.

* * *

**_Wow, both of my reviewers were right! Our favorite elves really _can't_ stay out of trouble, even on a simple hunting trip!_**

**_Gurth an chyth vîn! _**– _Roughly 'Death to our enemies!'  
**Muindor-nin** – My (blood) brother.  
**Nelyo** – An epessë of Maedhros, likely given to him by Fëanor, derived from his father-name of Nelyafinwë. Taken from Tolkien's Peoples of Middle-Earth._

_**So there's the vocabulary. Hope you liked the chapter, and the quick update.**_

_**WARNING!!! The next chapter might be a bit late, as I have yet to type it up. God willing, I will get it up on time, but if it is not, then please do not kill me!**_

_**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! This includes: Slayer3 and Reiko x 3! You were both right!!**_

_**I've got finals all next week, so I'm getting out of classes at noon. Yippee!! Until next Thursday, navaer!**_

_**Next chapter will be posted 12-20-07.**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	11. CHAPTER 11

_**Chapter Eleven submitted 12-20-07.** _

**_This chapter's a little short, and kinda depressingly gory. Only three more chapters after this, so here's chapter eleven!_**

**_Summary: A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and language. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_THE RED HUNTERS._  
**_Book Two in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90. 

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 11._

Legolas watched in grim fascination as Amrod and Amras effortlessly tracked the orcs through the foliage. Even without his own training he could see signs of the fell beings' passage, but the twin Sons of Fëanor were picking out things that he would have missed among the more obvious signs.

"They have humans, and they are bound," said Amrod.

"I count ten orcs, brother," Amras called from where he knelt on the ground several paces ahead. "They are not more than ten minutes passed. If we take to the trees we should be able to catch them without giving ourselves away." Amrod nodded.

"To the trees it is, then!" he exclaimed, and in a heartbeat the three of them had swung into the oaks and beeches and were jumping from limb to limb and tree to tree at a pace that would make most humans balk.

They came upon the remainder of the raiding party in moments, for the orcs had stopped at what was obviously a rendezvous point or other. Two of the evil beings were having a loud and heated argument as they stood over their prisoners, gesticulating wildly. Legolas could understand their black speech about as well as he could the language of the humans, so he had almost no idea of what the orcs were saying. He decided that he did not want to know, as the words hurt his ears.

Instead, the prince quickly scanned the area, committing the layout and number of orcs to memory as well as the number and location of the prisoners. Then he pulled back into the trees, seeing Amrod and Amras doing the same, and made his way to a place that was just out of earshot of the orcs' camp.

"Ten orcs, four prisoners," Legolas reported, thinking out loud. "A guard for every two prisoners, and a watchman on the eastern edge of the camp." Amrod nodded.

"Aye, and that should all be relatively simple to take care of as long as we do not make a mistake," he replied. Amras rolled his eyes.

"Which is bound to happen, anyway," he muttered. Legolas raised an eyebrow at the statement, but did not call the elder elf on it.

"Do we move at daylight or shall we kill them now?" the prince inquired. "I should think daylight, but the two of you have more experience than I." Amrod and Amras nodded.

"Aye, you are correct," said Amras. Amrod continued,

"However, under the cover of the trees, the orcs-"

"-have the advantage of-"

"-being able to move in the shade," Amrod concluded. "Therefore, we should act now, whilst they are still within our sight." Legolas nodded, well accustomed to 'twin-talk', as he and Elrond had dubbed it.

"Then let us be off," he said. "I can take out the prisoners' guards with my bow, and then we can get rid of the rest as we need." The twins grinned maliciously with identical nods, and then the three of them returned to the orcs' camp, keeping to the trees.

When the elves arrived again, Legolas positioned himself in a tree above the captives and drew an arrow along his bow, preparing to fire. He fixed an eye on the Fëanorion twins, who were studying the camp. When Amrod gave him the signal, he sighted in on an orc and fired, swiftly drawing another arrow and felling the remaining guard.

The camp was instantly in an uproar as the first orcs dropped dead. Legolas used the opportunity presented to pick off a couple more orcs, and then he dropped down, trusting Amrod and Amras to cover him as he freed the captives. The twins were on the ground in an instant, swords drawn and flashing in the silvery moonlight as they stained the snow with the blackness of orc blood.

Legolas knelt in front of Elear and quickly cut his bonds before moving on to Lukas where the boy was seated next to his father. Then he cut the third prisoner free and told them to run.

"Flee!" he shouted in Sindarin, using his dagger to saw through the ropes binding the last captive.

"To village!" he repeated in broken Adûnaic. The men seemed to understand, and bolted off into the trees. Legolas watched them go for a split second. Then things went badly.

Agony erupted from a point between Legolas' shoulder blades, and the unexpectedness of it caused him to cry out from the pain. Blood welled in his mouth. Coughing it out, he turned, drawing an arrow, and sniped out the archer that had shot him from across the clearing. An instant later, the orc was dead, an elven shaft buried between its eyes.

Then the world began to swirl around the prince, and black began edging his vision. He felt his knees give out, no longer able to support his slight weight, and suddenly he was lying on his side in the snow. Legolas' chest heaved and he coughed out red blood across the white and black land.

_Strange_, he thought._ This looks familiar_. His thoughts grew hazy, his heartbeat sounding in his ears as it gradually slowed.

_Bu-bum… Bump… Bu-bump… Bump-bump… Bump-_

Legolas gasped in pain as his heart stuttered, and it jumped back into action, plaintively offering him a few last minutes of life. He coughed up blood again.

_Bump… Bu-bump… Bu-bump… Bu-bump…_

_The world is growing darker_, he thought as he cast his eyes to what little he could see of the grey sky through the branches of the trees. The blood on his chin was swiftly chilling and freezing as it streaked the pale flesh of his face and throat. It would not be long, now, not long at all.

_Bump-bump… Bump-bump… Bump… Bump… …Bump… …Bump…_

Legolas blinked slowly and listlessly, hazily noting that he felt warm as he never had before, and that underneath that warmth there was an icy chill that stole his breath and froze his heart. Now he remembered where this was familiar from: the dream he had had the day his brother was born.

_Ecthelion_, he thought faintly. _I am sorry I will not be around to watch you grow up, muindor-nin._

…_Bump-bump… …Bump… …Bump… …Bum…_

The world darkened to a warm blackness, and Legolas fell into its embrace just as panicked voices whispered into his brain on the wind. _Nana, Ada… I am so sorry…_

…_Bum-…_

The sound of his heart vanished mid-beat, and then there was a moment of utter silence in his mind and the clearing. _Goodbye, dear prince,_ whispered the wind and the trees. Legolas did not hear their parting words.

"_LEGOLAS!!!"

* * *

_

**_Am I evil or what? Muhuhahahaha! Ahem. Now for the vocab._**

_**Fëanorion** – Surname meaning 'Son of Fëanor'.  
__**Adûnaic** – 'Language of the West'. The language used by the men of Númenor during the Second Age. A predecessor of Westron, the Common Speech of the Third Age.  
**Muindor-nin** – My (blood) brother._

**_Please don't hate me! I know cliffhangers are the spawn of Satan, but it couldn't be helped! Don't worry, the next chapter clears up some of the questions that are doubtlessly running through your minds right now. Three more chapters, a glossary, and a preview!_**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Reiko x 3, Slayer3, Ne'ith5, and The-Worlds-Naneth. You guys rock, and I'm so glad you liked it!_**

**_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed 'History': Anj and Calenlass Greenleaf1. You have my gratitude for your feedback. It pleases me that you found the prose and the story itself enjoyable. Thank you so much!_**

**_I know it's early, but I'm going to go ahead and say "Merry Christmas!" to everyone. So, Merry Christmas!_**

**_Next chapter will be posted 12-27-07._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	12. CHAPTER 12

_**Chapter Twelve submitted 12-28-07.** _

_**I'm so sorry for the lateness! I didn't realize that today was Friday until I looked at my e-mail calendar today! I am SO SORRY!!!!! I totally thought that today was Thursday! But here's chapter twelve, even though it's a day late!**_

_**Summary: A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and language. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE RED HUNTERS.**_**  
**_Book Two in the IAUR MIN Series.__  
__By GundamWingFanatic90. _

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 12.

He was floating in blackness, the natural glow from his unclad body providing the only light in the area. He briefly wondered where he was and who he was, but then he brushed it off. It was warm here, his body told him. Warm and comfortable. He had the passing sensation that something about this place was wrong, but again he pushed it away. _Why worry about unchangeable things?_ his subconscious asked him. _Why torture yourself with questions that are unimportant and inane? You're safe here. Nothing can harm you._ And he closed his eyes and relaxed, listening to what the voice said.

"_Legolas!_"

The word cut through his reverie like a knife, and slowly his eyes fluttered open.

"_Legolas!!_"

The voice sounded frantic, fear coloring the tone that he felt should be familiar and yet was not. His brow creased a little as the annoying sound repeated itself. Could it not see that he was content here? Why did it feel the need to bother him? Sighing, he prepared to ignore the voice and slip back into oblivion.

"_Legolas!!!_"

He scowled as the cry burrowed its way into his thoughts once more, and then he grew slightly concerned as he heard the tears in the voice.

"_Please hear me, ion-nin!_"

He gave pause at the words this time and slowly opened his eyes again. 'Ion-nin', the voice had called him. What did that mean, again? The answer hit him like a raging oliphant.

"Naneth?" he inquired softly of the blackness. The sky to his right grew slightly lighter, exposing a barren and razed landscape. A decimated city of stone stood before him, and mountains surrounded him on all sides. A pang of longing struck his heart as he gazed upon the destroyed city. It must have been beautiful in its prime.

"Legolas!" There was that voice again, and now his curiosity was aroused.

"Naneth? Where are you?" he called. Suddenly a ray of light pierced through the clouds to illuminate the ground before him. He covered his eyes protectively, blinded by the radiance. Soon the light faded, and he blinked.

He was just barely able to clear his vision when something warmer than the blackness and softer than the ground below his feet impacted harshly with his torso. He grunted and stumbled backward to regain his balance, and then he found himself blinking down at his mother's trembling form.

"Nana?" he inquired. She sobbed wordlessly into his chest, absently pounding on his left shoulder with her fist. A few moments passed before she pulled forcefully away, her face furious.

"How dare you?!" she exploded, still crying. "How dare you die on me?!" Legolas stared at her dumbly, completely confused.

"I died?" he breathed, thinking back. Slowly, it came to him. "I died." This time it was a statement of fact, and he watched Andiach swipe angrily at her cheeks.

"Yes! You died, Legolas!" she yelled. "Why did you not fight? Why did you just accept your passing?" Her voice had diminished somewhat by this time, and she suddenly threw herself at him, hugging him tightly to her.

"Naneth?" Legolas asked uncertainly, slowly returning her embrace. "Nana, don't cry…" Andiach shook her blonde head vigorously.

"Legolas, I almost lost you to the orcs and spiders not so long ago!" she said. "And then I almost lost your father! Not a fortnight has passed since I nearly lost my own life, and then your brother nearly died, as well! And now you actually _have been killed_! Of course I'm going to cry!" Legolas blinked down at his mother's sobbing form, completely lost.

"Nana, I do not understand," he murmured. Andiach took a deep breath before stepping back, scrubbing at her eyes with her wrist, visibly reining in her emotions. When she looked up at him again, her eyes were obsidian from grief, but free of tears.

"You weren't meant to die, ion-nin," she said, voice strong but wavering. "You must now make a choice." She looked into his silver eyes, her own dark ones pleading and determined at the same time. "You must decide whether you shall live or pass on to Mandos' Halls."

Legolas blinked, startled by this turn of events. He was being given a choice? A second chance to take? It was almost too good to be true. He glanced around at the decimated valley and ruined city surrounding him, stalling for time as he weighed the options in his mind.

Should he remain in this comfortable warmth, he would be cut off from his family and friends until they died or sailed to Aman. If he chose to leave, he would remain with them in the painful reality that was Ennorath. Which should he choose? Blissful loneliness, or agonizing life surrounded by those he loved? It was a difficult choice, but one that he made in a heartbeat after a single glance at his mother's tear-stained face.

"I wish to go back," he said softly but firmly. Andiach's face alit into a relieved smile, and her tears started anew as she embraced her son once more.

"I am so glad, ion-nin," she whispered. Legolas smiled slightly and returned the hug, holding his mother for a moment before she again pulled away, scrubbing at her face. He watched her take a deep, shaky breath before grinning at him, eyes still moist.

"Follow that passage," she said, pointing over his shoulder. He glanced behind himself to see a tunnel cut into the rock of the mountain. It was very dark.

"Do not follow me," his mother commanded. Legolas cast her a curious glance, but nodded nonetheless. He instinctively felt that to follow Andiach would be very bad. The queen graced him with a grateful grin.

"Then I shall see you in Imladris, ion-nin," she said. A ray of light appeared behind her again, blinding Legolas. Suddenly a thousand questions entered his thoughts.

"Wait!" he cried, but it was too late. Andiach was already gone, vanished in the light. Legolas blinked to clear his vision, but sighed as he realized that he would have to wait for answers. Shaking his head, he turned and entered the tunnel. It was not long before the darkness had swallowed him, even quenching his natural glow.

* * *

**_So there's the (late! cringe) chapter twelve!_**

_**Oliphant** – A huge, tusked beast. Basically Middle-earth's oversized version of an elephant.  
**Naneth** – Mother. Affectionate term, but bestowing more respect.  
__**Nana** – Mom/Mommy. Affectionate term.  
**Ion-nin** – Literally 'my son'.  
**Aman** – Valinor.  
**Mandos' Halls** – The place where the spirits of Elves go when they die. Also called the Halls of Waiting, or something along those lines.  
**Ennorath** – Middle-Earth.  
**Imladris** – Rivendell._

_**So sorry for the lateness! And I think I got the explanatory chapter mixed up with either next chapter or the chapter after that. Erk, my mind must be going out or something...**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! This includes: Slayer3, AWanderersHaven, Anj, The-Worlds-Naneth, LovewithWars, and Nessa Ar-Feiniel! All of you are so awesome!**_

_**Merry late Christmas, everyone! And happy early new year!**_

_**Next chapter will be posted 1-3-08.**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	13. CHAPTER 13

_____**Chapter Thirteen submitted 1-4-08.** _

___**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY!!!** _

_**...Gah! Late again, dagnabbit! I got a late start on typing this one up due to the fact that I have been distracted by Rockman X/Megaman X all week. Sigh. I'm sorry! On the other hand, we have two more chapters and an epilogue to go before the glossary and preview come. If you don't all read this note, I'll post one in big, bold letters next chapter so you make sure to read it. But that aside, here is chapter thirteen!**_

_**Summary: A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and language. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE RED HUNTERS.**_**  
**_Book Two in the IAUR MIN Series.__  
__By GundamWingFanatic90. _

* * *

CHAPTER 13.

Consciousness came slowly to the prince of Greenwood, and the first thing that he noticed was that he hurt. Everywhere in his body, pain flourished. This sensation pushed him even further awake instead of pulling him farther under, and within what seemed like hours but was really only moments, he found himself blinking at a wooden wall.

With a groan, the rest of his awareness returned. His sense of touch seemed amplified, much to his chagrin. Legolas also discovered that his stomach appeared to be doing acrobatics in his abdomen, and that a dull throb was pulsing between his shoulder blades. He noticed that he was laying face-down on a soft surface, with a pillow beneath his sideways head. A thin sheet covered his nakedness, and soft linen bandages were wrapped around his chest. However, he could no longer feel the stabbing agony that had caused his death. He surmised that his wound had been healed somehow.

"You're awake." The voice startled him, making him jerk slightly. Then he realized that it was Maedhros' voice.

"Manen anann…?" Legolas inquired softly.

"Only a matter of hours," came the reply. There was a pause, and then Maedhros continued, "My brothers tell me that you died, if only for an instant. Is this true?" Legolas did not answer for a moment, trying to recollect what had transpired.

"Aye," he breathed. "I was sent back by my mother." _As unbelievable as that is,_ he added mentally. He heard Maedhros hum thoughtfully.

"I see," was all he said. A long pause ensued before the eldest son of Fëanor harrumphed and began to check Legolas' bandages.

"You gave Amrod and Amras quite a scare, you know," the elder elf murmured conversationally. Legolas nodded slightly but remained mute. Silence spread between them for a moment, and then Legolas felt Maedhros' warm fingertips brushing the skin beneath the bandages. There was an approving hum from the ancient one.

"It is as I expected," he stated. "You'll be sore a while, but your wound has been healed. You should be able to move if you so desire." Legolas grunted.

"I shall move if you have any peppermint tea on hand," he muttered, feeling his stomach give a particularly forceful churn. He heard Maedhros chuckle.

"I do indeed," he said. Legolas blinked in surprise, and then found a mug of fresh-smelling tea several inches from his face.

"…Thank you," he said quietly. He slowly pushed himself onto his side, propped up on one elbow, and drank the offered tea in small sips. Soon his stomach settled and he managed to sit up all the way. A grimace tugged at the edges of his mouth when his sore muscles protested, but then he stopped moving and the pain went away for the most part. Maedhros smirked amusedly at him.

"What happened to you?" Legolas asked upon seeing the bandages around the elder elf's chest and arm. A careless shrug was the reply.

"Took a dagger through the arm. It slipped between two of my ribs," he said. "With any luck, I'll be able to move comfortably by tomorrow." Legolas nodded.

"Aye," he murmured, and then paused. "You've had no trouble breathing?" Maedhros hesitated, deliberating for an instant before nodding.

"I did," he answered. Strangely enough, he would not meet Legolas' gaze. The eldest son of Fëanor seemed almost hurt as he continued to speak. "As chance happened, my Life Guardian, Dínenweth, was passing through the village when the orcs attacked. She was able to heal me enough to stop the interior bleeding before she ran low on energy. She rested a bit, and then had to leave." And he would say nothing else.

* * *

They departed later that day for Imladris. The movements of his travel left Legolas sore and dizzy after a while, but he said nothing, and when night fell he dropped into sleep without eating in little time at all. His sleep was fitful, but by dawn he was sufficiently rested, and able to move without much discomfort. His desire for answers made him push the dull aches away and rise with the dawn and continue on with the others.

They reached Rivendell in good time, arriving in early evening. Celebrían and Thranduil rushed out to greet the party, having been forewarned of their arrival by the sentries who had first spotted them. Elrond followed, only a clip behind his wife and friend, a concerned frown severely arching his eyebrows as his sharp gaze raked critically over the six elves of the returning hunting party. His wise grey eyes lingered on Maedhros' sling and the stiff set of Legolas' shoulders for an instant before his view was blocked by Celebrían's slight form and Thranduil's broad shoulders.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Celebrían was exclaiming, engulfing her sons in a huge, teary, relieved hug. "You're alright! I was so worried! When Andiach received and relayed the message that you had been attacked…!" She trailed off, weeping softly as Elladan and Elrohir reassuringly patted her back.

"We're fine, Nana," said Elladan softly. Celebrían nodded, but did not release her sons.

Nearby, Legolas was being looked over by his father, whose hands were firm on the younger elf's shoulders. Thranduil's critical forest-green gaze caught sight of bandages hidden beneath the dark green tunic, and whipped up to meet Legolas' distracted azure eyes.

"You were harmed," the king said. It was a statement, not a question, and Legolas did not deny it.

"Aye, and I am healed, as well," he replied. "Tis now only a dull ache that hinders me, as well as many questions that need answering." The prince paused to exchange a look with Elrond. "Halrana was also wounded, and has not healed as well as I have. He and I were the only ones hurt." He looked back at Thranduil. "I would see Naneth, if she is awake." Thranduil looked confused and concerned, but nodded nonetheless.

"Aye, she is awake," he said. "She has been awaiting your return for the better part of the day." Legolas nodded his gratitude, and silently passed his father, heading into the Last Homely House with determination and dread in his step. Elrond and the rest watched him go with concern.

"He did not say it, but he is distressed," commented the healer. His eyes turned to the Sons of Fëanor. "What really happened to him out there?" The trio exchanged glances, and then Amras spoke. His emerald eyes were sad.

"We were attacked by orcs in a human village," he explained softly. He, of the Fëanorion twins, was the one who was most expressive, though not by much. "They were raiding, and captured four humans whom we had traveled with. Legolas, myself, and Amrod went to get them back." Here he choked up, unable to say more as his fists clenched and he looked away, a muscle jumping in his jaw. Amrod laid a gentle hand on his twin's shoulder and continued the tale for him.

"We rescued the Édain, but as we finished off the last of the orcs, an archer shot Legolas in the back," he said. His voice was identical to Amras', his emerald eyes mirroring the same guilt and horror that his twin shared. "He died before we could reach him."

The news hit Thranduil like a blow to the stomach._ Legolas died?_ His breath came short at the dazed thought._ How could this have happened? Legolas should never have been made to feel that!_ His knees felt weak. _How could I have let this happen?_ But Amrod was speaking again, and the king forced himself to pay attention.

"When we got to him, his heart had stopped. His glow was gone, his eyes were closed, and his skin was already cooling." The elder twin's gaze darkened slightly. "There was no doubt in our minds that he was dead. We resigned ourselves to the loss of another friend though our hearts wept, and removed the arrow so that we could transport him." He paused, eyes betraying more confusion, now. Amras took over here, expression just as bewildered as his twin's.

"We were preparing to lift him when it happened," he said. "He suddenly sucked in a breath and his heart began to beat once more. We watched in amazement as his wound sealed itself up before our very eyes. Legolas lived again." Amras paused. "Then it hit us: this was the work of a Shadow Elf. A Wetharin Life Guardian had sent the prince back." He paused, and two pairs of green eyes and one pair of grey scrutinized Thranduil, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Celebrían for a moment.

"He confirmed this when he woke up and said that his mother sent him back," Maedhros continued thoughtfully. "Did you have previous knowledge of Andiach being a Life Guardian, Thranduil?" Thranduil's shoulders slumped, partly in relief and partly in resignation.

"Aye, I did," he admitted. "She asked me to speak of it to none, and I have kept her trust." He paused, eyes going to where Legolas had disappeared into the doorway. "I just hope that my son takes it as well as I did."

* * *

Legolas found his mother in the chamber that she shared with Thranduil. She was nursing Ecthelion when her eldest son came in, a small blanket thrown over her shoulder to cover herself as the baby fed. Her eyes were sapphire for an instant before they brightened to silver in joy upon seeing her firstborn again.

"Legolas!" she exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes. "Ion-nin, you're alright!" She grinned at him, but he merely gazed at her, a troubled frown creasing his brow.

"Why did you not tell me?" he breathed. Andiach froze before her features took on a hue of sadness. "Why did you never reveal to me that you are a telepath? And _how_ are you one, for that matter?" His mother sighed.

"Legolas, if I tell you, you must promise that you will hear me out before you do anything," she said solemnly. He nodded.

"You have my word," he said. She gazed at him for a moment before she turned her eyes onto her youngest son. Silence reigned for a moment.

"…I was seventy-five years old when I first discovered my abilities," Andiach began at last. "At first, it was little things: random thoughts that I had never had before, occasional emotions that would entirely contradict what I had been feeling at the time." She turned her gaze out the window, staring pensively at the snow-covered valley. "Then it grew more intense, more strange. I began to hear voices and see things. I could look at a person and tell what they had done in the past and what they were like. Finally I told my parents about it, and they explained to me what was happening." She paused again, gathering her thoughts. At last, she took a breath and looked back to meet her son's azure gaze.

"My father, Morchaint, is a Wetharin elf, second-in-command to Dínenweth, their high queen and commander," Andiach explained. "The things that had been happening to me were the results of my previously unknown powers manifesting themselves. My parents had never told me about my father's lineage because my half-Silvan heritage meant that there was a chance that I would not have the abilities or powers of a Wetharin elf, and they did not want me to grow up and be disappointed if my abilities never appeared. As it was, I gained them only a bit later than pure Wetharin children.

"Legolas, your father and I never told you of your own Wetharin heritage because you never exhibited signs of extraneous abilities, and we did not, knowing your personality, want you to feel that it was a shortcoming if you did not have Wetharin abilities." Legolas' throat moved as he swallowed, looking to his right. His face was paler than usual, and his hands clenched at his sides.

"And you never saw it fit to tell me until I was dead and you wanted to bring me back?" he asked. His voice was low and dangerous.

"I am sorry, ion-nin," Andiach said, eyes sad and regretful. Legolas took a shaky breath before spinning on his heel and leaving the room without another word. He barely noticed his father as the king passed him.

"Thranduil," Andiach greeted her husband when he entered their chambers. He sat upon the side of the bed without prompting.

"How did he take it, meleth-nin?" the king asked after returning her greeting. She shook her head.

"Not well, I fear," she replied. She cast a worried look down into the forest below, seeing a flash of gold moving swiftly between the trees. She turned imploringly to her husband, eyes openly worried. "Thranduil, you must go after him! Please! He has never been this angry or perturbed before, and you know as well as I that Wetharin powers most commonly manifest themselves in times of extreme emotional stress!" Thranduil nodded knowingly.

"You fear that he may inadvertently harm himself," he stated. She nodded.

"Aye," she said. "And I fear that his depleted state shall lead to his downfall if anything happens. You have heard of what happened." He nodded.

"I shall pursue him, love," he said. He rose to his feet, and then bent and brushed a tender kiss upon her lips before running a finger across his infant son's arm. "I'll see you soon, Andiach." She leaned up and pulled him close with her free hand, pressing a desperate kiss to his lips.

"Bring him back, Thranduil," she pleaded. He smiled, and with one last fleeting brush to her mouth, he was gone. Her worried sapphire eyes followed him out.

"Bring my son back to me…"

* * *

**_Hmm, angst galore._**

_**Manen anann…?** – How long…?  
**Dínenweth** – Name literally meaning 'Silent Shadow'. Sindarin. The queen of the Wethrim, as well as the Life Guardian of the House of Fëanor.  
__**Nana** – Mom/Mommy. Affectionate term.  
__**Naneth** – Mother. Affectionate term, but bestowing more respect.  
**Édain** – 'Men'.  
__**Wetharin** – 'Of the Wethrim'. Like 'Sindarin' means 'Of the Sindar'. Denotes nationality.  
__**Ion-nin** – Literally 'my son'.  
**Meleth-nin** – 'My love'._

_**So there's the explanation for those of you who were about to kill me for not giving it. But yet there is so much more to discover! ...And so much more to write... Ergh...**_

_**By the way... HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!!!**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter: Ne'ith5, Nessa Ar-Feiniel, Anj, The-Worlds-Naneth, Calenlass Greenleaf1, LovewithWars, and Slayer3. You all are so awesome, and I really hope that that answered some of your questions!**_

_**Next chapter will be posted on 1-10-08.**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	14. CHAPTER 14

**_Chapter Fourteen submitted 1-10-08._**

**_Unfortunately, this chapter is super short. Sorry! We're almost at the end, folks!_**

**_Summary: A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and language. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_THE RED HUNTERS._****_  
_**_Book Two in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90. _

* * *

CHAPTER 14.

Legolas was furious, more hurt than he had ever been before. How could she? How could Andiach have kept something like that hidden for the seventy-eight years that he had been alive? It was his birthright to know his lineage and all that it entailed! But his parents had kept it all from him, and he could not come to terms with why.

His emotions continued to flare within him as he stopped his flight beside a small brook that had frozen over. A burning was building in his chest in time with the anger that was rearing its head. Legolas could not ever remember being this hurt, confused, and thus furious, in his whole life. So it was that he nearly missed it when a strange pressure began to build in a corner of his mind, a part that he had tried to access before only to find it blocked.

It was only when that pressure became too unbearable to ignore that he noticed it. And it was when he focused on it that it exploded.

The creek next to him began to writhe. The ice melted in a scorching wave of heat, and the water rose up into the air like a majestic, crystalline snake before it evaporated in a hiss of boiling steam. Then it crashed back down into its creek bed and became still once again though it continued to froth madly.

The shock of the use of the power sent Legolas sprawling, feeling suddenly drained. It took him several moments to recover, but when he did, he began to piece together what had just occurred.

Magic! He had just used magic! The implications were staggering.

"By the Valar," Legolas muttered, "I just boiled a creek!" He paused, probing his mind for that globe of what he now knew was magic sealed in him. He located it easily, and then cast the creek a glance. His decision was quick.

Legolas tapped into that magical power with some difficulty, but now that he had done it once, it seemed that most of the resistance had vanished. He formed the image of a fire in his mind, and then grasped and channeled that magic into the palm of his hand.

A spark ignited the air above Legolas' palm and in an instant a cheery blaze hovered in the air inches from his skin. While he knew that it was hot enough to burn the skin off of an orc, the flames felt only mildly warm to him, evidence that they would not harm him. Slowly he let them die out, releasing his hold on the magic that had created and sustained the fire. Then another idea struck him and he acted upon it without further prompting.

Delving into the reserves of magic in his mind once more, Legolas concentrated on the image of a ball of water in his mind. He channeled the magic to his other hand, and, ever so slowly, a globe of water coalesced to hover above his palm. It was crystal-clear, and sparkled and shone in the pale winter sunlight.

Then, in a sudden rush, Legolas felt his energy desert him. The edges of his vision went grey and then black. The last thing he saw or registered before unconsciousness took him was his father looking worriedly down at him. Then he passed out.

* * *

**_As I said, very, VERY short chapter this week. Sorry!_**

**_I gave Legolas magic. I'm still kind of wondering why I did, but trust me when I say that he will not become all-powerful. If you could not tell, using the magic drains his energy. He will not be using it much._**

**_There's one more chapter and an epilogue to go. Then I'll do the preview for book four- yes, I said book four- and the glossary. Book three is going to be a collection of one-shots (which I haven't finished yet), so I will not have a preview for that. Maybe a summary, but not a preview._**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Ne'ith5, The-Worlds-Naneth, Slayer3, and Reiko x 3. I'm glad you all liked it!_**

**_Until the next time!_**

**_Next chapter will be posted 1-17-08._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	15. CHAPTER 15

**_Chapter Fifteen submitted 1-24-08._**

**_This is the last chapter. Due to technical difficulties, life, and schoolwork, I have been delayed in putting it up for a week. My apologies._**

**__****ATTENTION!!**

**_Book 3, Peacetime Adventures, may or may not be posted soon. Book 4, The Golden Warrior, will be posted sometime in the near future. I am unsure as to when this may be, as I have yet to finish it or type it up. If life allows me to do so soon, then I will. As it stands, it may be a month or more before I am capable of beginning to post it. Please view my bio for status updates._**

**_All that aside, I again apologize for the delay in posting. Here are chapter fifteen and the epilogue of The Red Hunters._**

**_Summary: A shadow stirs in Greenwood. When someone close to Legolas is direly wounded, Lord Elrond's help seems to be the only thing that offers salvation. Will they make it to Rivendell in time to save a life? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and language. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_THE RED HUNTERS._****_  
_**_Book Two in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90. _

* * *

CHAPTER 15.

He had come upon Legolas in time to see the prince holding a globe of water several inches above his hand before he had abruptly passed out. Now Thranduil had seated himself on the snow next to his unconscious son, whom the king had moved so that the younger elf was laying on his back.

Several hours passed in silence like this, only the slow gurgling of the newly-melted creek to accompany their breathing. The sun set and the moon and stars rose, and the time seemed to slow whilst the silvery orb lifted to its zenith. It was then that Legolas stirred at last.

His face contorted a bit, and then his azure eyes fluttered open, blinking up at the canopy and sky above. Then Thranduil asked,

"How do you fare, ion-nin?" Legolas' gaze drifted to land upon his father's face. The younger elf stared listlessly at the king for a moment, and then his eyes widened and he sat up with a gasp.

"Ada! I used magic!" he exclaimed before falling back with a groan. "Ai, and I feel as though I've been hit by a cave troll." He cracked open his eyes again, looking to his smirking father. "Why are you laughing?"

Thranduil shook his head, blonde tresses falling over his shoulders.

"It's to be expected from your first time using magic that you would feel drained," he said. "Your mother took much longer to recover the first time she used her elemental magic." Thranduil paused, forest-green eyes sweeping over his son's young face. "Andiach tells me that the elements are more difficult to manipulate than emotions, thoughts, and such." He stopped again, briefly studying Legolas. "She also told me that no elf has successfully manipulated the pure elements during their very first exposure to Wetharin magic. It could mean that you are destined for great things, or that you are simply powerful and will be hunted for that reason."

Legolas nodded.

"Aye," he said. "I realized that the very moment that they manifested." They sat in silence for several moments before Legolas spoke again.

"I shall return to the House of Elrond and apologize to my mother," he said. "I fear that my earlier outburst may have upset her." Thranduil nodded sagely.

"You do that," he concurred. "And then speak with her about having you tested and trained. We cannot, unfortunately, allow you to run around with magic and be unable to control it. You could potentially harm yourself or others." Legolas' eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Indeed I shall," he agreed. "And I look forward to what shall be taught." Thranduil smiled, and gently ruffled Legolas' golden hair.

"Indeed. Indeed."

* * *

_EPILOGUE._

"_Remarkable!"_

"_Truly! Did you learn how to use magic? Did you become a Life Guardian like Queen Andiach?" The tenor chuckle returns._

"_Aye and nay both," replies the storyteller. "But those are stories for another day. I am weary, and so you must wait until the morrow for more tales. Goodnight, and I shall see you upon the morn."_

"_Alright. Tomorrow you shall tell us about the dragon?"_

"_Nay, tomorrow I shall tell you of a love that was great and a love that was lost. Goodnight, penneth."

* * *

_

**_END.  
_****_

* * *

_****_Alas, my friends, we have come to the end at last!_**

_**Ion-nin** – Literally 'my son'.  
**Ada**__ – Dad/Daddy. Affectionate term.  
__**Ai!** – The equivalent of 'Ah!'. All-purpose expressive word.  
**Wetharin** – 'Of the Wethrim'. Like 'Sindarin' means 'Of the Sindar'. Denotes nationality or origin.  
**Penneth** – Roughly 'Young one'._

**_A huge thanks goes out to all my patient and faithful readers. And another big thanks goes to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. These include: Slayer3, Reiko x 3, Nessa Ar-Feiniel, The-Worlds-Naneth, Anj, and Ne'ith5. You all are great!_**

**_In response to the worry that Slayer3 has expressed as to Legolas becoming a Superman-type figure: Wetharin magic has its limits. As could be seen in this chapter and the previous one, it is a massive drain on the user's energy when employed. Different magics take different amounts of energy to use (i.e. elemental magic taking more energy to manipulate than telepathy and telekinesis taking). There are certain special abilities that some Wetharin elves can use above and beyond elemental and telepathic magics, but these are rare among elves with mixed heritage. Also, mixed-heritage elves tend to be on the weaker side when it comes to magic, and if they are strong, it is highly rare that they are able to employ their abilities for any extended period of time without much grueling intensive training. More on the abilities of Wetharin elves will be revealed as time goes on._**

**_ATTENTION!_**

**_The preview for Book 4, The Golden Warrior, will be posted as the next chapter, followed by the Glossary._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	16. CHAPTER 16 PREVIEW

**_Preview submitted 1-24-08._**

**_Summary: Evil is gathering in Greenwood's southern reaches. When Legolas' childhood friend goes missing, what lengths will he go to to get her back? Rated PG-13 for romance, violence, blood, and language._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

* * *

**_THE GOLDEN WARRIOR.  
_**_Book Four in the IAUR MIN Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

_PREVIEW._

In the forest of Greenwood, near the southern border, the trees rustled as a light breeze caressed their topmost boughs. Along the ground a pair of squirrels chased each other in circles, and a bird twittered in its nest on a low-hanging branch.

Keen green eyes flicked around, watching for danger, and a slender, graceful hand absently tucked a stray strand of honey-golden hair behind a gently tapered ear.

Abriel smiled briefly before glancing over her shoulder as the sound of a twig snapping reached her ears, keen even for an elf. Her alert green eyes scanned the foliage sharply, but when she saw nothing she turned and continued on her patrol.

Just before sunset, the group was making its way through a particularly dense stand of trees. The little sunlight that had been present vanished as they entered the boughs, making their natural glows stand out more than usual. Visibility was poor, even for the elves, and Abriel ordered them all to the ground to avoid unnecessary danger, feeling that there was no threat on the ground.

The whole party was weary from their trek, which could partially be blamed for the disaster that followed. However, as it was, that weariness caused too many problems to escape that night.

The only warning that the elves received was the twanging of a bowstring before the ambush began.

Only moments into the battle, an elven scream of pain lanced through Abriel's ears.

"Adarion, cover Sîrion!" Abriel yelled as she stabbed an orc between its eyes. "Sîrion, get into the center! Tighten the circle, everyone!" She ducked a stab and thrust both knives into the orc's throat before yanking them out. Vaguely, she realized that the others had done what she had ordered… and that she was being driven apart from her team.

* * *

**_What will happen to these brave soldiers of Greenwood? Stay tuned!_**

**_-Fanatic_**


	17. GLOSSARY

_**Glossary submitted 1-24-08. **_

* * *

THE WORDS AND PHRASES OF 'THE RED HUNTERS'.

_Compiled by GundamWingFanatic90_

_Thank you to everyone who has read this far through __The Red Hunters__. I appreciate you taking the time to read my very AU story. Here is a glossary of all of the words and phrases I used in my fanfiction. I hope that you find it useful._

_**Hîr-nin** – Literally 'my lord'. Used as a sign of great respect.  
**Ada** – Dad/Daddy. Affectionate term.  
**Adar** – Father. Affectionate term, but bestowing more respect.  
**Naneth** – Mother. Affectionate term, but bestowing more respect.  
**Nana** – Mom/Mommy. Affectionate term.  
**Mae govannen!** – 'Well met!' A traditional Sindarin greeting.  
**Hîril-nin** – Literally 'my lady'. Used as a sign of great respect.  
**Ion-nin** – Literally 'my son'.  
**Ai!** – The equivalent of 'Ah!'. All-purpose expressive word.  
**Tithen-las-nin** – Rough translation is 'My Little Leaf'. Andiach's affectionate nickname for her eldest son, Legolas. Legolas is derived from 'las', meaning 'leaf'.  
**Himring** – Roughly 'Ever-cool'. The name of Maedhros' stronghold in Beleriand in the Silmarillion. Used here as the name of Legolas' mare.  
**Sirion** – 'The Great River'. River that divided East and West Beleriand in the Silmarillion. Used here as the name of Andiach's mare.  
**Mellon-nin** – 'my friend'.  
**Nan yrne!** – Roughly meaning 'To the trees!'  
**Baw** – Sindarin for 'No'.  
**Im meleth le** – Roughly 'I love you'.  
**Anim meleth le** – Roughly 'And I love you'.  
**Agorech vae** – Roughly 'You did well'.  
**Hên vuin-nin** – Roughly 'My beloved child.'  
**Gurth an chyth vîn!** – Roughly 'Death to our enemies!'  
**Crist vîn ristathar i thainn cyth vîn!** – Roughly 'Our swords will cleave our foes' shields!'  
**Halrana Ruinion** – Name meaning roughly 'Tall Wanderer, Son of the Red Flame'. This is the name that Maedhros Fëanorion has adopted for his disguise as an apprentice healer in Middle-Earth.  
**Carafin Ruinion** – Name meaning roughly 'Red Hair, Son of the Red Flame'. This is the name that Amrod Fëanorion has adopted for his disguise as a warrior of Mirkwood in Middle-Earth.  
**Carandol Ruinion** – Name meaning roughly 'Red Head, Son of the Red Flame'. This is the name that Amras Fëanorion has adopted for his disguise as a warrior of Mirkwood in Middle-Earth.  
**Ambarussa** – The Quenya mother-name given to Amrod Fëanorion at his birth by his mother, Nerdanel the Wise. It is commonly given to both Amrod and Amras as their twin-name.  
**Ambarto** – The Quenya mother-name given to Amras Fëanorion at his birth by his mother, Nerdanel the Wise.  
**Russandol** – nickname of Maedhros; roughly meaning 'Copper-top'  
**Ernil-nin** – 'My prince'.  
**Penneth** – Roughly 'Young one'.  
**Sîdh** – Roughly 'Peace'.  
**Havo dad** – Roughly 'Sit down'.  
**Avo bedo** – Roughly 'Do not speak!'  
**Makalaurë** – The Quenya mother-name given to Maglor Fëanorion at his birth by his mother, Nerdanel the Wise.  
**Aranneth** – Roughly 'Young king'.  
**Bereth** – 'Queen'.  
**Imladris** – Rivendell.  
**Legolin** – Roughly 'Green Song' from lin meaning 'song'. One of the seven rivers of Ossiriand in the Silmarillion. Used here as the name for Thranduil's faithful steed.  
**Amandil** – Roughly 'Blessed Friend'. The Greenwood chief healer.  
**Thalion** – Roughly 'Dauntless'. The captain of the guard of Greenwood.  
**Hannon le** – 'Thank you'.  
**Aran-nin** – 'My king'.  
**Gondolin** – 'The Hidden Rock'. The hidden city of King Turgon in Beleriand in the Silmarillion. Destroyed by the forces of Morgoth in the First Age.  
**Eregion** – 'Land of Holly', or 'Hollin', the land west of Moria in the Lord of the Rings. Place where the Elven stronghold of Ost-in-Edhil was located and ruled by Celebrimbor, the grandson of Fëanor. Destroyed in the years 1695-1697 of the Second Age by the forces of Sauron after the Forging of the One Ring.  
**Meleth-nin** – 'My love'.  
**Vanyar** – One of the three elven races who went to Valinor, the Vanyar, Noldor, and Teleri. The Vanyar were the most attached to the Valar, and lived nearest to them. They were also the fairest of the elves.  
**Ecthelion** – A lord of Gondolin. Also Glorfindel's best friend. Died while slaying the Lord of the Balrogs, Gothmog.  
**Erestor** – Elrond's seneschal. Glorfindel's friend, and mentor to the Twins. Born and raised in Eregion. Escaped the massacre at Ost-in-Edhil and came to Imladris with Elrond.  
**Daro!** – 'Stop', or 'Halt'.  
**Miruvor** – a liqueur made by the Elves that restores energy. Very tasty and helpful!  
**Muindor-nin** – My (blood) brother.  
**Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo** – Roughly 'A star shines on the hour of our meeting'. Taken from the text of The Fellowship of the Ring.  
**Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín** – Roughly 'You are not bound to loss and silence'. First line of lyrics taken from 'Breath of Life', the track from the Two Towers movie.  
**An uich gwennen na ringyra ambar hen. Boe naid bain gwannathar, boe cuil ban firitha** – Roughly 'For you are not bound to the circles of this world. All things must pass away'. Second and third lines of lyrics taken from 'Breath of Life', the track from the Two Towers movie.  
**Boe naer gwannathach…** - Roughly 'All life is doomed to fade'. Fourth line of lyrics taken from 'Breath of Life', the track from the Two Towers movie.  
**Tithen-maethor** – Roughly 'Little warrior'. Legolas' affectionate nickname for his younger brother, Ecthelion.  
**Epessë** – the 'after-name' of an elf, usually chosen by said elf. In other words, a self-chosen or a given nickname.  
**Ost-in-Edhil** – Elven stronghold in Eregion, ruled by Celebrimbor, grandson of Fëanor. Destroyed in the years 1695-1697 of the Second Age by the forces of Sauron after the Forging of the One Ring.  
**Horkleberry** – My own invention. Does not exist in any circumstances. The name is complete rubbish, which is rather fitting for this fictional fruit.  
**Ruiniyn** – Roughly 'Sons of Ruin' (I'm guessing a bit for this).  
**Lembas** – Elven waybread. One small bite can fill the belly of a grown man, though it takes probably about four wafers to sustain a Hobbit.  
**Édain** – Literally 'Men'.  
**Adûnaic** – 'Language of the West'. The language used by the men of Númenor during the Second Age. A predecessor of Westron, the Common Speech of the Third Age.  
**Dúnedain** – literally 'West-Men'. A name for the Men of Númenor and their descendents.  
**Nelyo** – An epessë of Maedhros, likely given to him by Fëanor, derived from his father-name of Nelyafinwë. Taken from Tolkien's Peoples of Middle-Earth.  
**Oliphant** – A huge, tusked beast. Basically Middle-earth's oversized version of an elephant.  
**Aman** – Valinor.  
**Mandos' Halls** – The place where the spirits of Elves go when they die. Also called the Halls of Waiting, or something along those lines.  
**Ennorath** – Middle-Earth.  
**Manen anann…?** – How long…?  
**Dínenweth** – Name literally meaning 'Silent Shadow'. Sindarin. The queen of the Wethrim, as well as the Life Guardian of the House of Fëanor.  
**Édain** – 'Men'.  
**Wetharin** – 'Of the Wethrim'. Like 'Sindarin' means 'Of the Sindar'. Denotes nationality or origin.__

* * *

_

**I hope that this glossary was helpful to you. Please keep in mind that most of it was my own guesswork, so no, it is not all genuine Tolkien Elvish. I did my best, though. Thanks again!**

**-Fanatic**


End file.
